


Chaotic Gays

by jesusjpg



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, jeremy and brooke fjdklsajk too much, kind of, squip who? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesusjpg/pseuds/jesusjpg
Summary: player 2: you guys are so annoyingplayer 2: i will leave this group chat and never come backplayer 1: don’t tease us jeremybrookie: stop flirting in the group chat





	1. house hunters is gay

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so player 1 is michael, player 2 is jeremy, and the rest of the names should be obvious! i've been writing this for a while now hope you like it :-)

**[ 9 am ]**

 

 **richie rich** added **brookie** , **clo** , **jakey d** , **christine!** , **player 1** , & **player 2** to a New Chat!

 

 **richie rich:** GUYS

 

 

 **richie rich:** THERE’S FUCKING WHITE OUT

 

 

 **player 2:** what

 

 

 **richie rich:** IN MY FUCKING EYES

 

 

 **richie rich:** I GOT WHITE OUT IN MY EYES

 

 

 **jakey d:** DUDE HOW

 

 

 **christine!:** AH CALL 911 IDIOT

 

 

 **brookie:** or just wash it out !

 

 

 **richie rich:** WHAT DO I DO

 

 

 **player 1:** just blink a bunch of times :-)

 

 

 **richie rich:** IT’S NOT WORKING

 

 

 **player 2:** don’t listen to michael

 

 

 **player 2:** how’d you get white out in your eyes

 

 

 **clo:** go wash it out

 

 

 **richie rich:** OKAY I’M GOING TO WASH IT OUT, THANKS CHLOE

 

 

 **brookie:** but ???? i ??????

 

 

 **jakey d:** REPORT BACK

 

 

 **jakey d:** LET US KNOW THAT YOU’RE OKAY AND I DON’T HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL

 

 

 **christine!:** Okay Google is giving me Nothing about wite-out in the eye but I think he should be fine as long as his vision is okay. It might be a little cloudy for a minute.

 

 

 **richie rich:** Okay I cleaned them out

 

 

 **richie rich:** Soap in your eyes fuckign BURNS like a BITCH by the way, but I think all the white out is gone

 

 

 **player 1:** oh my god

 

 

 **player 2:** oh my god

 

 

 **jakey d:** Jinx, Bitch x2

 

 

 **brookie:** how did u get white out in your eyes

 

 

 **richie rich:** I was trying to make it look like my eyes are open

 

 

 **brookie:** ?

 

 

 **richie rich:** Even when they are closed.

 

 

 **jakey d:** I have to hand it to you bro, that’s a sick idea.

 

 

 **richie rich:** Thanks bro :-)

 

 

 **christine!:** PUTTING WHITE OUT IN YOUR EYES IS NOT A ‘SICK’ IDEA ‘BRO’

 

 

 **richie rich:** Not IN my eyes, ON my eyes. like, the lids

 

 

 **player 2:** well that was just The Worst start to my morning

 

 

 **player 1:** it was even worse for rich

 

 

 **brookie:** Rich you know makeup exists

 

 

 **player 2:** good point brooke. also

 

 

 **player 2:** i happen to know of another COOL, AWESOME idea to make it look like your eyes are not closed

 

 

 **player 2:** it is called opening them, you Dumb Bitch

 

 

 **richie rich:** Hey BRO i made this chat so you guys could help me out in my time of need

 

 

 **richie rich:** Not so you could all flamegate me

 

 

 **brookie:** that’s not a word

 

 

 **player 1:** What is flamegate

 

 

 **richie rich:** It means ‘to be mean to’

 

 

 **brookie:** does it tho

 

 

 **jakey d:** HEY we should all back off Rich he just had a traumatic experience and needs us to be here for him.

 

 

 **player 2:** TRAUMATIC

 

 

 **player 2:** SURE

 

 

 **player 2:** he put white out in his OWN eyes and then washed it out with SOAP

 

 

 **jakey d:** Exactly Thank you, jer.

 

 

 **player 2:** fjldsajfkjs

 

 

 **richie rich:** Thank you, jake

 

 

 **richie rich:** You know what this whole experience has made me realize?

 

 

 **player 2:** it’s literally been like

 

 

 **player 2:** 3 minutes at Most

 

 

 **richie rich:** That I don’t want to be treated like a victim

 

 

 **player 2:** GOOD BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT

 

 

 **player 2:** JFLKDJSKFJ;;

 

 

 **brookie:** oh my god nvc,xn,vnkdj

 

 

 **richie rich:** No matter what has happened to me

 

 

 **richie rich:** or what pain I’ve experienced

 

 

 **richie rich:** I really just want you guys to treat me like the same old Rich

 

 

 **jakey d:** Dude, you’re gonna make me cry…

 

 

 **player 2** left the chat

 

 

 **player 1** added **player 2** to the chat

 

 

 **player 1:** No

 

 

 **player 2:** let me die peacefully

 

 

 **richie rich:** You know, jeremy

 

 

 **richie rich:** It’s kind of mean of you to joke about dying like that when I just went through what I did

 

 

 **richie rich:** Just saying.

 

 

 **player 2:** YOU PUT WHITE OUT IN YOUR EYES

 

 

 **player 2:** ON PURPOSE AND UNPROMPTED

 

 

 **jakey d:** Woah bro, back off him! He’s still recovering

 

 

 **player 2:** if this was anyone else i could like

 

 

 **player 2:** hope you’re joking

 

 

 **player 2:** but i just Know you’re not and that’s what makes it worse

 

 

 **jakey d:** Why would we joke about something this serious

 

 

 **player 1:** yeah jeremy, why would they joke about something so serious? :-)

 

 

 **player 2:** shut the FUCK up michael

 

 

 **player 1:** :-)

 

 

 **clo:** you are being feisty today, jeremy

 

 

 **christine!:** OK GUYS I called my grandma and she said that Rich you will be fine probably but wash them again with just water in a few minutes and to wash around the eyes.

 

 

 **richie rich:** Thank you, christine. I’m glad to know you care.

 

 

 **clo:** chris you really are too good for us

 

 

 **christine!:** :-)

 

 

 **player 2:** don’t encourage him

 

 

 **richie rich:** No christine

 

 

 **richie rich:** Encourage me

 

 

 **player 1:** wow guys!!! i wonder what brooke and chloe are doing!!! they’re hanging out!!! let’s talk about that instead of this!!!

 

 

 **clo:** we’re watching house hunters

 

 

 **clo:** actually brooke like Just fell asleep

 

 

 **clo:** i’m watching house hunters

 

 

 **player 2:** I LOVE HOUSE HUNTERS

 

 

 **player 2:** actually it’s more of a like than a love

 

 

 **clo:** so does brooke

 

 

 **player 1:** he really does

 

 

 **player 1:** me and jeremy used to watch it and eat those frozen kid meals and guess which house they would choose and whoever won got the others brownie

 

 

 **christine!:** Jeremy and I*

 

 

 **jakey d:** Awwww

 

 

 **richie rich:** Gay

 

 

 **player 2:** how is that gay ?

 

 

 **clo:** that’s cute

 

 

 **richie rich:** bBro don’t get defensive, we are all gay here.

 

 

 **player 2:** that is

 

 

 **player 2:** not true

 

 

 **jakey d:** Who isn’t gay

 

 

 **player 2:** uh let’s see

 

 

 **player 2:** ME

 

 

 **richie rich:** Sure

 

 

 **clo:** lol

 

 

 **player 2:** chloe probably

 

 

 **player 2:** brooke probably

 

 

 **player 2:** christine is the straightest one we know

 

 

 **richie rich:** we can’t assume anything

 

 

 **player 2:** ALSO RICH YOU ARE LITERALLY BISEXUAL NOT GAY

 

 

 **richie rich:** that’s true

 

 

 **clo:** ya idek if me or brooke are like

 

 

 **clo:** gay

 

 

 **richie rich:** For each other?

 

 

 **clo:** shut Up rich

 

 

 **clo:** brooke had a bf she’s not gay

 

 

 **player 1:** are You gay clo

 

 

 **clo:** idk

 

 

 **player 1:** sure u don’t, chloella

 

 

 **jakey d:** Sure

 

 

 **jakey d:** JINX SQUARED, BITCH

 

 

 **clo:** not my name, michelangelo

 

 

 **player 2:** that’s not how jinx works

 

 

 **richie rich:** OKAY back to my Point

 

 

 **richie rich:** You and michael watching house hunters together and making a game out of it is pretty gay.

 

 

 **jakey d:** He’s got you there

 

 

 **player 2:** it’s called having friends, rich

 

 

 **jakey d:** House hunters in general is pretty gay.

 

 

 **christine!:** Do they even have gay couples on there?

 

 

 **player 2:** great point

 

 

 **jakey d:** You guys gotta look past what the show is about and look at the VIBE

 

 

 **jakey d:** House hunters gives off a gay VIBE.

 

 

 **player 1:** is that stereotyping

 

 

 **player 2:** probably

 

 

 **jakey d:** Probably, but i’m gay so it’s okay

 

 

 **clo:** is it tho

 

 

 **richie rich** named the chat **Chaotic Gays**

 

 

 **player 2:** ONLY 2 OF US ARE EVEN GAY

 

 

 **jakey d:** That’s me and you, Mikey!

 

 

 **clo:** calm down for 1 second of ur life jeremy

 

 

 **player 1:** :-)

 

 

 **player 2** named the chat **Chaotic Gays & their 5 friends**

 

 

 **christine!:** Rich, go wash your eyes out again! It’s been 10 minutes

 

 

 **richie rich:** Thanks, christine!

 

 

 **player 1:** don’t use soap this time

 

 

 **clo:** i think he’s already gone

 

 

 **clo:** he’s probably going to use soap again

 

 

 **player 1:** probably

 

 

 **clo:** i’m going to nap w/ brookie, talk to u guys later!

 

 

 **jakey d:** BYE CLO

 

 

 

**[ 9 : 30 am ]**

 

 **player 2** to **player 1**

 

 **player 2:** the gc convo died and i’m too Awkward to say anything now

 

 

 **player 2:** i hope rich didn’t burn his eyes again

 

 

 **player 1:** they’re probably falling out rn

 

 

 **player 2:** gross

 

 

 **player 1:** like in mortal kombat when sub zero rips out the spine and it’s just dangling there

 

 

 **player 1:** but rich’s eyes instead

 

 

 **player 2:** I’M GOING TO THROW UP IN A BOX AND MAIL IT TO YOU

 

 

 **player 1:** has anyone ever told you how much of a delight it is to talk to u

 

 

 **player 1:** also you’ve played mk idk why you’re freaking out

 

 

 **player 2:** i don’t want to think about DANGLING SPINES while i’m eating spaghetti

 

 

 **player 1:** why are you eating spaghetti in the morning

 

 

 **player 2:** breakfast

 

 

 **player 1:** you rly are a chaotic gay

 

 

 **player 2:** i’m not gay

 

 

 **player 1:** fine

 

 

 **player 1:** chaotic Boy

 

 

 **player 2:** i’m a MAN

 

 

 **player 1:** why are you never pleased

 

 

 **player 2:** what are u doing rn

 

 

 **player 1:** listening to la musique, why?

 

 

 **player 2:** i’m bored

 

 

 **player 1:** do you want to come over?

 

 

 **player 2:** can i come over?

 

 

 **player 1:** HEY

 

 

 **player 1:** but yeah! do you want me to pick you up

 

 

 **player 2:** it’s cool i can walk

 

 

 **player 1:** you don’t have to

 

 

 **player 1:** i’m picking you up

 

 

 **player 2:** NO don’t i’m already out the door

 

 

 **player 1:** fine

 

 

 **player 1:** i’m home alone so don’t knock, just come down when you get here

 

 

 **player 2:** COOL OKAY SEE YOU IN LIKE 15

 

 

**[ 9 : 40 am ]**

 

 **player 2** to **richie rich**

 

 **player 2:** are your eyes okay

 

 

 **richie rich:** WOW

 

 

 **richie rich:** WHO WOULD’VE GUESSED

 

 

 **richie rich:** JEREMY HEERE

 

 

 **richie rich:** ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT ME??????

 

 

 **player 2:** i take it back forget i asked

 

 

 **richie rich:** ACTUALLY HAS FEELINGS?????

 

 

 **richie rich:** NO

 

 

 **richie rich:** Don’t take it back

 

 

 **richie rich:** My eyes are all good, i cleaned them out perfectly

 

 

 **richie rich:** Once again, soap burns like a MOTHER FUCKING BITCH

 

 

 **player 2:** calm down

 

 

 **player 2:** look out your window

 

 

 **richie rich:** WHY

 

 

 **richie rich:** I SEE YOU

 

 

 **richie rich:** HI JEREMY

 

 

 **richie rich:** OKAY YOU TURNED CAN’T SEE YOU ANYMORE

 

 

 **richie rich:** BYE

 

 

 **richie rich:** DID YOU SEE ME WAVE

 

 

 **player 2:** yeah is jake’s car there?

 

 

 **richie rich:** Yeah he came over to check on my eyes

 

 

 **player 2:** oh cool cool

 

 

 **richie rich:** So where you headed

 

 

 **player 2:** just on a walk

 

 

 **richie rich:** You are a lying bitch you are going to michael’s

 

 

 **player 2:** how would you know

 

 

 **richie rich:** A mother always knows, jeremy

 

 

 **player 2:** christine is already my mom friend

 

 

 **richie rich:** Maybe I can be the wine aunt then

 

 

 **richie rich:** Or wine uncle

 

 

 **player 2:** sure

 

 

 **richie rich:** Jake says not to get up to anything TOO funky over there

 

 

 **player 2:** what do you mean

 

 

 **richie rich:** You know what he means

 

 

 **richie rich:** ;-)

 

 

 **player 2:** dude

 

 

 **player 2:** shut up

 

 

 **richie rich:** Hey man, it’s all natural

 

 

 **richie rich:** Just be Safe if you know what I mean

 

 

 **richie rich:** The 3 c’s, safe sane and consentual

 

 

 **player 2:** only one of those starts with a c

 

 

 **player 2:** also it’s consenSual

 

 

 **player 2:** ALSO I SHOULDN’T EVEN BE ENTERTAINING THIS

 

 

 **player 2:** WE’RE GOING TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES OR SOMETHING

 

 

 **richie rich:** Sure sure sure okay

 

 

 **richie rich:** WELL I gotta go me  & jake are going to watch hh

 

 

 **player 2:** hh ?

 

 

 **richie rich:** House hunters

 

 

 **player 2:** oh okay. bye!

 

 

 **richie rich:** you two have fun ;-)


	2. pokémon fanfics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am, back with a chapter 2! i hope you like it :-)

**[ 1 pm ]**

 

 **player 1** to **player 2**

 

 **player 1:** hey jeremy

 

 

 **player 2:** what

 

 

 **player 2:** why are you texting me in class

 

 

 **player 1:** nice shirt

 

 

 **player 2:** oh

 

 

 **player 2:** thanks

 

 

 **player 1:** where’d you get it

 

 

 **player 2:** who knows!

 

 

 **player 2:** i’ve just had it for so long i forget :-)

 

 

 **player 1:** you’re such an idiot

 

 

 **player 1:** why are you wearing MY shirt

 

 

 **player 2:** you left it at my house like

 

 

 **player 2:** a month ago

 

 

 **player 1:** you have other clothes

 

 

 **player 2:** yeah but

 

 

 **player 2:** they’re all dirty right now

 

 

 **player 1:** Sure

 

 

 **player 1:** why did you hide it with a jacket all morning

 

 

 **player 1:** do you really hate it that much……. :’-(

 

 

 **player 2:** Shut Up

 

 

 **player 2:** i lov it

 

 

 **player 1:** that's gay

 

 

 **player 2:** it's NOT it's just rly soft

 

 

 **player 2:** i didn’t want u to ask me why i was wearing your shirt

 

 

 **player 1:** and yet Here We Are

 

 

 **player 1:** you could’ve just not worn it

 

 

 **player 2:** oh no i’m losing service sorry gotta go…

 

 

 **player 1:** we’re texting

 

 

 

 

**[ 3 pm ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their 5 friends**

 

 **christine!:** Good afternoon, friends.

 

 

 **christine!:** Can you guys take my poll thing for psych?

 

 

 **christine!:** Please!

 

 

 **brookie:** sure thing, queen

 

 

 **player 1:** of course

 

 

 **player 1:** how though

 

 

 **christine!:** I just have 3 questions I have to ask. I only have like 10 entries and I need 30!

 

 

 **brookie:** ask away

 

 

 **christine!:** The first question is actually your gender so I’m not going to ask that one bc I know!

 

 

 **christine!:** So SECOND QUESTION is: how old were you when you learned how to read?

 

 

 **brookie:** i think like 4 ?

 

 

 **brookie:** maybe probably

 

 

 **clo:** 4 for me, too

 

 

 **player 2:** 6 i think? i can’t remember

 

 

 **jakey d:** Is it embarrassing to say like 7

 

 

 **christine!:** Noooo! That’s pretty normal!

 

 

 **jakey d:** Also rich can’t find his phone but he said probably 5

 

 

 **player 2:** rich lost his phone?

 

 

 **player 2:** the gods have truly blessed me

 

 

 **jakey d:** Stop bullying him

 

 

 **player 2:** he won’t shut up about the eye thing

 

 

 **player 1:** i can’t remember when i could read maybe 5?

 

 

 **christine!:** Okie dokie

 

 

 **player 2:** michael is a LIAR he is LYING

 

 

 **player 2:** he could read when he was like 3

 

 

 **player 2:** and he doesn’t want to sound like he’s bragging

 

 

 **player 2:** so i will brag for him

 

 

 **player 2:** christine, put down 3 years old for michael

 

 

 **christine!:** Will do!

 

 

 **christine!:** Okay last question is when was the last time you read a book?

 

 

 **christine!:** (and reading for school doesn’t count!!)

 

 

 **clo:** this is embarrassing but probably like 8th grade when i read tfios ha

 

 

 **brookie:** ncxm,vnmx

 

 

 **brookie:** but same

 

 

 **brookie:** actually no i read the communist manifesto in 9th grade

 

 

 **christine!:** For fun? or for school

 

 

 **brookie:** not for school

 

 

 **christine!:** Oh okay!

 

 

 **player 2:** ok but

 

 

 **player 2:** what counts as a ‘book’?

 

 

 **player 1:** not fucking anime fan fiction, jeremy

 

 

 **player 2:** SHUT THE FUCK UP THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT

 

 

 **player 2:** but like… would it count?

 

 

 **clo:** oh my god

 

 

 **brookie:** FJKDLSAJLKFS

 

 

 **christine!:** Ummmm, idk?

 

 

 **player 1:** it definitly does not count

 

 

 **clo:** Definitly

 

 

 **jakey d:** I’m going to pop in and say I read my last book last month and rich hasn’t read a book since last year.

 

 

 **jakey d:** And we are back to math now so bye!

 

 

 **christine!:** Thanks you two!

 

 

 **player 2:** why wouldn’t it count? some fics are longer than ‘actual’ books

 

 

 **clo:** don’t call them ‘fics’ jeremy.

 

 

 **clo:** that is a level of familiarity i don’t want to know you have with them

 

 

 **player 1:** ‘actual’ books are written by Real authors, not horny 13 year olds jacking off to professor oak

 

 

 **player 2:** who is to say that they aren’t real authors

 

 

 **player 1:** oh my god

 

 

 **christine!:** OKAY Google says a book is ‘a written or printed work consisting of pages glued or sewn together along one side and bound in covers.’

 

 

 **player 1:** so not fan fiction

 

 

 **clo:** i’m going to play devil’s advocate here and say that that sounds a little dated

 

 

 **player 2:** exactly!

 

 

 **clo:** like, if i read moby dick or something online, that still def counts as reading a book

 

 

 **player 2:** our queen chloe has spoken guys

 

 

 **brookie:** true, but moby dick still exists as a published and printed book

 

 

 **clo:** great point brookie okay i’m team michael. fan fictions are not books

 

 

 **player 1:** :-)

 

 

 **player 2:** fine WHATEVER

 

 

 **player 2:**  i read my last book in like

 

 

 **player 2:** idek

 

 

 **player 2:** okay does REREADING books count?

 

 

 **christine!:** Sure

 

 

 **player 2:** okay then last year

 

 

 **player 1:** last year for me, too!

 

 

 **christine!:** OKAY THANK YOU GUYS, YOU’RE ALL THE BEST

 

 

 **christine!:** Btw don’t mention to Dr. Todd I did this survey in a gc. He will say that ‘invalidates the data’ but I say that it validated our friendship :-)  <3

 

 

 **brookie:** aw  <3

 

 

 **player 1:** if it’s worth anything, jer

 

 

 **player 1:** your lexile score is probably better than all of ours just from reading so much fan fiction

 

 

 **player 2:** gee thanks

 

 

 **clo:** yep. they still aren’t books though

 

 

 **player 1:** they still aren’t books

 

 

 

 

**[ 3 : 30 pm ]**

 

 **player 2** to **player 1**

 

 **player 2:** you know now that i think about it

 

 

 **player 2:** why do you even own more than like 5 shirts

 

 

 **player 1:** what

 

 

 **player 2** : you wear your red hoodie like almost Every Day

 

 

 **player 2:** so i feel like you don’t need more than 5

 

 

 **player 2:** maybe even less

 

 

 **player 1:** wait

 

 

 **player 1:** jeremy do you think when i wear my hoodie there’s like

 

 

 **player 1:** nothing under it

 

 

 **player 2:** … no

 

 

 **player 1:** i want to make fun of you but that’s So Got Damn Stupid it would come off as Too Got Damn Mean

 

 

 **player 2:** why does my best friend double as my biggest bully

 

 

 

 

**[ 5 pm ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their 5 friends**

 

 **richie rich:** HEY BITCHES GUESS WHO FOUND THEIR PHONE

 

 

 **player 1:** who?

 

 

 **richie rich:** Michael… obviously me

 

 

 **player 1:** oh wow! shocker dude, i’m happy for you

 

 

 **richie rich:** Thanks :-)

 

 

 **richie rich:** Jake stayed off his phone like all day so I wouldn’t feel left out

 

 

 **player 2:** goals

 

 

 **jakey d:** it’s what friends are for, dude

 

 

 **brookie:** aw

 

 

 **richie rich:** AYNWAS jeremy

 

 

 **richie rich:** and michael

 

 

 **player 2:** aynwas

 

 

 **player 1:** yes

 

 

 **richie rich:** How were your video games yesterday :-)

 

 

 **clo:** ‘video games’

 

 

 **player 1:** we actually didn’t rly play any video games

 

 

 **jakey d:** I KNEW IT

 

 

 **player 1:** yeah we watched house hunters for like

 

 

 **player 1:** 6 hours

 

 

 **jakey d:** That’s not exciting

 

 

 **brookie:** still cute though

 

 

 **jakey d:** Yeah still cute

 

 

 **player 1:** house hunters isn't cute

 

 

 **richie rich:** You guys need to get your own show

 

 

 **richie rich:** Don’t steal from me and jake

 

 

 **clo:** brooke and i were watching house hunters before anyone else

 

 

 **player 2:** does no one remember that michael and i watched house hunters together as CHILDREN

 

 

 **richie rich:** Irrelevant

 

 

 **christine!:** Am I the only one who didn’t watch house hunters yesterday??

 

 

 **player 1:** yes

 

 

 **richie rich:** yes

 

 

 **player 2:** yeah

 

 

 **jakey d:** FUCK YES TRIPLE JINX

 

 

 

 

**[ 7 pm ]**

 

 **jakey d** added **richie rich** , **player 1** , & **player 2** to a New Chat!

 

 **jakey d:** Do you guys want to come over for a little Boys Night this weekend?

 

 

 **player 1:** but i’m not a little boy

 

 

 **jakey d:** What?

 

 

 **player 1:** you asked us if we wanted to come over for a “little boys night”

 

 

 **player 1:** i can’t go

 

 

 **player 1:** i’m a big boy

 

 

 **player 2:** kdls;afjlkdsjlfld

 

 

 **player 2:** ignore him we’ll be there

 

 

 **jakey d:** Hell yeah

 

 

 **richie rich:** You already know I’m in

 

 

 **jakey d:** I didn’t want to ask in the other group chat because I thought the girls might get jealous

 

 

 **player 2:** understandable

 

 

 **player 1:** should i bring anything

 

 

 **jakey d:** Just yourself!

 

 

 **richie rich:** And jeremy

 

 

 **player 1:** will do

 

 

 **jakey d:** BOYS NIGHT

 

 

 **jakey d** named the chat **The Boys**

 

 **richie rich:** HELL YEAH

 

 

 

 

**[ 7 : 30 pm ]**

 

 **player 2** to **player 1**

 

 **player 2:** okay i’ve given it some thought

 

 

 **player 2:** i think an even better word than chaotic to describe rich and jake is ridiculous

 

 

 **player 2:** it doesn’t sound as extreme but it really captures their aura imo

 

 

 **player 1:** hmmmm i can get on board with that

 

 

 **player 2:** thanks for appressing

 

 

 **player 1:** appressing

 

 

 **player 2:** i meant approving

 

 

 **player 1:** you’re welcome for appressing, jer bear

 

 

 **player 2:** that’s not even a real word

 

 

 **player 1:** yes it is

 

 

 **player 1:** you’re welcome for ‘pressing something close to something else’

 

 

 **player 1:** you’re welcome for doing that

 

 

 **player 2:** you’re SO obnoxious

 

 

 **player 1:** you love me!

 

 

 **player 2:** unfortunately

 

 

 **player 1:** i’ll appress our hearts together :-)

 

 

 **player 1:** did you die

 

 

 **player 2:** sorry my phone died

 

 

 **player 2:** but yes

 

 

 **player 2:** okay i’m super tired so i’m going to sleep now goodnight!

 

 

 **player 1:** good night!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comment any opinions or questions or suggestions or anything and i'll definitely reply!!!


	3. 2013 tumblr discourse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't really funny it's more just like Buddies being Pals but i hope you enjoy it!

**[ 4 pm ]**

 

 

**brookie** to **clo**

 

**brookie:** cloooooooooooooo

 

 

**brookie:** clo

 

 

**brookie:** CHLOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

 

**brookie:** :-( chloooooeeeeeeee……

 

 

**clo:** yes?

 

 

**brookie:** FINALLY

 

 

**brookie:** okay a few things

 

 

**brookie:** what the FUCK happened with jenna rolan and christine today

 

 

**clo:** OKAY LITERALLY I WAS WAITING TO TALK TO U ABOUT IT ALL DAY

 

 

**clo:** it’s stupid but like important to christine

 

 

**clo:** so u know there was that new guy 

 

 

**clo:** the new theater kid

 

 

**brookie:** dustin? i think

 

 

**clo:** YEAH

 

 

**clo:** apparently christine like staked her claim on this boy like the DAY he came

 

 

**clo:** bc she’s Thirsty

 

 

**clo:** just kidding probably also so like she could force him into spring musical but idk who cares

 

 

**clo:** but anyway she was around him so much in their theater class obviously jenna was staying away bc 

 

 

**clo:** ya know jenna Hates christine

 

 

 **brookie:** ya

 

 

**clo:** ok so TODAY reyes is like “okay get into groups of threes” to do scenes or whatever

 

 

**clo:** and jenna is like “oh mr. reyes there aren’t enough people so there will have to be a group of 2. can me and dustin work alone?” 

 

 

**brookie:** this is turning out to be not exiting at all

 

 

**clo:** and so they DO work together alone and they KISSED in their scene for some reason?

 

 

**clo:** which now that i think of it doesn’t make any sense bc who’s going to kiss a random girl in for a class scene that’s not even going to be  performed ????? like what

 

**clo:** okay that part doesn’t sound right

 

 

**brookie:** jenna is wild and loves attention tho maybe she just pulled him into it

 

 

**clo:** yeah that’s what i was just thinking

 

 

**clo:** anyways so u know how christine is 

 

 

**clo:** so after theater she was being Super passive aggressive to jenna and after school jenna and christine got into a HUGE argument about what the spring musical should be ????

 

 

**clo:** which again doesn’t make any sense bc neither of them get any say in what the spring musical is and obviously they just wanted to argue for the sake of arguign

 

 

**brookie:** that’s christine for ya

 

 

**clo:** true

 

 

**clo:** that’s Straight ppl for ya

 

 

**clo:** anyways so yeah ? imo christine should just calm down but we aren’t going to tell her that of course

 

 

**brookie:** of course

 

 

**clo:** like i guess i hate jenna as much as the next person but

 

 

**brookie:** yeah yeah yeah

 

 

**brookie:** well THANKS

 

 

**brookie:** also have you noticed how jeremy and michael have been with each other like

 

 

**brookie:** ALL THE TIME LATELY? more than usual

 

 

**clo:** YES

 

 

**clo:** idk they’re gay and dumb let’s let them live

 

 

 

**[ 5 pm ]**

 

 

**Chaotic Gays & their 5 friends**

 

 

**jakey d:** WILL YOU GUYS SETTLE SOMETHING

 

 

**christine!:** PLEASE

 

 

**christine!:** KEEPING IN MIND IT’S THE 21ST CENTURY

 

 

**jakey d:** KEEPING IN MIND IT’S HARD TO UNLEARN CERTAIN MINDSETS AND ALSO I AM STRONG

 

 

**christine!:** KEEPING IN MIND YOU CAN INTERNALIZE SEXISM

 

 

 **player 1:** what is it

 

 

**brookie:** 2 ppl yelling that aren’t rich OR jeremy ? that’s new

 

 

**jakey d:** Okay, is it offensive to not want to physically hurt someone that’s weaker than you?

 

 

**christine!:** BITCH THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU SAID

 

 

**richie rich:** CHRISTINE SAID BITCH WHAT THE FUCK

 

 

**christine!:** SHUT UP RICH AND TELL ME IF YOU’D HIT A GIRL

 

 

**richie rich:** I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M SUPPOSED TO SAY THIS IS SCARY

 

 

**player 2:** CAN YOU GUYS CALM DOWN AND EXPLAIN WHAT’S HAPPENING

 

 

**clo:** everyone stop.

 

 

**clo:** thank you

 

 

**clo:** christine, in short, what happened? 

 

 

**clo:** jake don’t interrupt

 

 

**christine!:** Thank you, Chloe.

 

 

**christine!:** In short, Jake said it was 'obvious' why a guy shouldn’t hurt a girl???????

 

 

**christine!:** Basically implying girls are weak.

 

 

**christine!:** So we argued about that for a long time

 

 

**christine!:** And then he comes into the group chat and blatantly phrases his question to say he thinks girls are weak????!!!!!?????!!!!!!

 

 

**clo:** interesting. jake, your case?

 

 

**jakey d:** Okay well FIRST OF ALL, I didn’t even say guys shouldn’t hit girls, I said the new drama kid shouldn’t hit Jenna Rolan which HE SHOULDN’T and then christine got really mad at me and asked if I would hit a girl which, okay maybe I should’ve said it in a different way, but my dad always told me not to hit a girl and ALSO christine added herself in as an example for who I would hit and I love christine so of course I wouldn’t hit her okay so I say NO and she goes CRAZY

 

 

**christine!:** BECAUSE THERE’S NO REASON WHY YOU SHOULDN’T HIT A GIRL JUST BECAUSE THEY’RE A GIRL

 

 

**brookie:** why is this 2013 tumblr discourse

 

 

**jakey d:** Okay Christine hear me out for JUST A SECOND

 

 

**jakey d:** I am 6’3 and very large. I work out a lot

 

 

**player 2:** ok we get it ur Swoll

 

 

**jakey d:** ;-)

 

 

**jakey d:** I don’t think I’d hit ANYONE christine, not just you, but especially not you because you’re so small

 

 

**christine!:** That’s not what you said though, you said you wouldn’t hit a girl

 

 

**jakey d:** I’ve never met a girl as strong as me before

 

 

**christine!:** That’s debatable

 

 

**player 1:** dude no offense but i feel like chloe could easily kick your ass

 

 

**jakey d:** If anyone could, it's her

 

 

**christine!:** So you’d hit Chloe then? In self defense or something?

 

 

**jakey d:** I just.. don’t think I would? 

 

 

**jakey d:** I don’t want to hurt her.

 

 

**christine!:** UGHHHHHH

 

 

**richie rich:** Okay BUT in jake’s defense he’s probably stronger than all of us

 

 

**jakey d:** ;-)

 

 

**richie rich:** And a bunch of people don’t want to hurt someone weaker than them.

 

 

**clo:** Ok I got it

 

 

**clo:** Jake if Jeremy was beating you up would you hit him back?

 

 

**player 2:** CAN WE NOT

 

 

**jakey d:** NO i would not

 

 

**player 1:** no offense but if you ever hit jeremy i would end you myself

 

 

**player 2:** vjdflk;jl;jldjsljlsj 

 

 

**brookie:** okay jake michael is trying to kill you for hitting jeremy

 

 

**brookie:** so this is LIFE OR DEATH

 

 

**brookie:** do you hit back

 

 

**clo:** keep in mind michael isn’t that far off from the same size as you

 

 

**christine!:** At some point can we get a definitive answer on whether or not it’s okay for him to say guys shouldn’t hit girls?

 

 

**clo:** yeah yeah we’ll get to that chris, let’s let him answer though

 

 

**jakey d:** If I hit Jeremy...

 

 

**jakey d:** I think I deserve to die :-(

 

 

**player 2:** DO NOT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU ARE LOVED

 

 

**jakey d:** And if I hit Michael after? I would deserve to die double!

 

 

**player 2:** why is this like Very sad and possibly telling of an underlying problem

 

 

**player 1:** jake i wouldn’t be offended if you fought back while i’m trying to kill you

 

 

 

**jakey d:** But if I hurt my friends on purpose, what kind of friend would I be?

 

 

**clo:** ok maybe we should close this discussion

 

 

**clo:** christine, jake isn’t sexist. maybe some sort of problem there concerning overestimating his own strength but probably not sexist

 

 

**christine!:** I’m going to take a nap.

 

 

**player 1:** we love you christine! a lot!

 

 

**brookie:** <3<3<3<3<3

 

 

**jakey d:** Yes! I love you Chris, even though I would never punch you in the face! So please don’t stay mad at me!

 

 

**christine!:** Awwwwww

 

 

**christine!:** You guys are the best :-) And I could never stay mad at you Jake

 

 

**player 2:** this feels like a disney channel show

 

 

 

**[ 8 : 30 pm ]**

 

 

**jakey d** to **player 2**

 

 

**jakey d:** Hey bro

 

 

**player 2:** hey bro

 

 

**jakey d:** So… earlier Michael said he would beat me up if I hit you

 

 

**player 2:** yep

 

 

**player 2:** were you like

 

 

 **player 2:** planning on hitting me

 

 

**jakey d:** NO

 

 

**jakey d:** I’m just saying…

 

 

**player 2:** ? just saying what

 

 

**jakey d:** Don’t play IDIOT bro

 

 

**player 2:** i’m not

 

 

**jakey d:** OKAY okay whatever

 

 

**jakey d:** He sure cares about you a lot, doesn’t he?

 

 

**player 2:** we’re best friends! so of course

 

 

**jakey d:** Yeah yeah totally

 

 

**player 2:** okay i’m going to sleep now goodnight jake

 

 

**jakey d:** Good night Jeremy have fun sleeping at FUCKING 8:30 pm

 

 

**player 2:** :-)

 

 

 

**[ 2 am ]**

 

 

**player 1** to **player 2**

 

 

**player 1:** hey are you still up

 

 

**player 2:** yeah i’m awake

 

 

**player 2:** why

 

 

**player 1:** hewwo

 

 

**player 1:** idk i just wanted to talk to you

 

 

**player 2:** don’t hewwo me

 

 

**player 2:** and that’s gay

 

 

**player 1:** only for you :-)

 

 

**player 1:** no homo tho

 

 

**player 1:** and i’m just trying to speak your language

 

 

**player 2:** gjfklsjahfdljk

 

 

**player 2:** i keep watching rip vine compilations

 

 

**player 1:** vine died like 20 years ago

 

 

**player 2:** not even 2 but Okay

 

 

**player 2:** but ANYWAYS you know the one where it’s like

 

 

**player 2:** the guy looking at the baby doll through the window and then he is like LOOK WHAT I BOUGHT

 

 

**player 1:** no

 

 

**player 2:** okay well i feel like that mood is VERY you

 

 

**player 1:** thanks

 

 

**player 1:** you’re that one that’s like “the world is burning let’s masturbate”

 

 

**player 2:** NO not me

 

 

**player 2:** but mood

 

 

**player 1:** also you kind of look like the guy in it

 

 

**player 2:** isn’t he like a drag queen mime

 

 

**player 1:** yeah so like… you

 

 

 **player 2:** NO NOT ME

 

 

**player 1:** jeremy heere is a drag queen mime

 

 

**player 2:** eat shit and die

 

 

**player 1:** okay not even joking here but

 

 

**player 1:** you so have the vibe that if you went to like a drag thing all the drag queens would love you and try to make you their drag baby

 

 

**player 2:** what does that even MEAN

 

 

**player 1:** idk it’s just your vibe man

 

 

**player 1:** not even saying you look like a girl or something i think you just give off that aura that if they pressured you a little bit you’d try it

 

 

**player 2:** thanks

 

 

**player 2:** i love being easily peer pressured

 

 

**player 1:** you’re welcome

 

 

**player 2:** you give off the vibe that you’d be the 40 year old drag queen pressuring young boys into joining you

 

 

**player 1:** i do n o t

 

 

**player 1:** i would be a good drag queen though

 

 

**player 1:** i have feminine lips

 

 

**player 2:** you rly do

 

 

**player 2:** they’re nice though

 

 

**player 2:** WAIT

 

 

**player 1:** :-)

 

 

**player 1:** thanks jer bear

 

 

**player 2:** JFLD;HAGKJDSHFJK

 

 

**player 2:** OKAY I’M GOING TO SLEEP NOW GOOD NIGHT

 

 

**player 1:** good night love you


	4. cynthia the wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS sorry i took a month and a half break i fell asleep anyways i'm back with a new chapter in honor of bmc starting previews today!!!! that's so exciting!!! i hope u enjoy!!!!!

**[ 8 am ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their 5 friends**

 

**player 1:** good morning guys

 

 

**brookie:** good morning michael

 

 

**player 1:** question

 

 

**player 1:** are we too old to dress up for halloween ?

 

 

**jakey d:** NO DUDE

 

 

**jakey d:** I’m not even letting anyone in to my halloween party if they’re not dressed up so YEAH YOU BETTER WEAR A COSTUME

 

 

**player 1:** okay that’s what i thought just making sure

 

 

**player 1:** didn’t want to pull an elle woods

 

 

**clo:** does that imply you’re going to wear rabbit themed lingerie

 

 

**player 1:** only in your dreams, clo

 

 

**clo:** sure

 

 

**richie rich:** Nooo you guys KNOW who chloe’s imagining in the bunny rabbit lingerie

 

 

**clo:** shut up rich

 

 

**brookie:** omg who

 

 

**clo:** nobody

 

 

**player 2:** fjdlksajfljsklj

 

 

**christine!:** WE SHOULD DO A GROUP COSTUME

 

 

**christine!:** PLEASE

 

 

**richie rich:** YES

 

 

**brokie:** yes!!!

 

 

**jakey d:** JINX

 

 

**player 2:** that’s fun who will we be tho

 

 

**jakey d:** Let’s do scooby doo! I love scooby doo

 

 

**player 1:** but there’s 7 of us

 

 

**jakey d:** Yeah all 7 of us dress up as scooby doo

 

 

**richie rich:** LET’S BE THE SPICE GIRLS

 

 

**player 2:** THERE’S 7 OF US

 

 

**player 2:** let’s do pokemon characters

 

 

**richie rich:** Aren’t those the little animals you read stories about fucking each other or something

 

 

**player 2:** NO

 

 

**player 1:** HA yes he does

 

 

**player 2:** IT’S NOT ABOUT THE POKEMON IT’S ABOUT THE PEOPLE AND

 

 

**player 2:** YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST

 

 

**player 1:** no anime

 

 

**christine!:** Let’s do harry potter!

 

 

**clo:** that would be cute

 

 

**jakey d:** I WANNA BE VOLDEMORT

 

 

**jakey d:** CAN I BE VOLDEMORT

 

 

**christine!:** Sure

 

 

**christine!:** Brooke you’re luna because you look like her

 

 

**player 2:** i’ll be harry because i have the most boring face

 

 

**richie rich:** i’ll be cynthia!

 

 

**christine!:** Who?

 

 

**richie rich:** cynthia the wizard

 

 

**jakey d:** Bro I’ve read all the hp books like 4 times there is no Cynthia the wizard

 

 

**player 1:** no guys i think we should let him go as cynthia the wizard

 

 

**player 1:** rich please tell us what u had in mind for the costume

 

 

**player 2:** fjkldsajfkdlsjk

 

 

**brookie:** sorry okay i’m back

 

 

**brookie:** and i’ve never read or seen harry potter but ok i’m luna

 

 

**christine!:** WHAT

 

 

**jakey d:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

 

**brookie:** u guys knew that

 

 

**christine!:** I DID NOT

 

 

**christine!** removed **brookie** from the chat

 

 

**christine!:** She can come back when she’s read HP.

 

 

**christine!** removed **richie rich** from the group

 

 

**jakey d:** HEY why’d you take out rich

 

 

**christine!:** Spring cleaning

 

 

**jakey d** added **richie rich** to the group

 

 

**clo:** christine you can’t just remove people just bc they haven’t seen harry potter

 

 

**clo** added **brookie** to the group

 

 

**richie rich:** THANK YOU AND I AM OFFENDED

 

 

**brookie:** thank you chloe

 

 

**jakey d:** Jinx on the thank yous

 

 

**player 2:** none of these problems would have happened if we did like black butler or something

 

 

**player 1:** i promise you there would be problems

 

 

**player 1:** but you’re right let’s ditch the harry potter thing

 

 

**player 1:** find something that we all get and like and stuff

 

 

**brookie:** let’s do disney princesses!

 

 

**player 2:** 4 of us are guys though

 

 

**jakey d:** I’m still not Oppressed

 

 

**jakey d:** I mean opposed I am not opposed to the idea of a disney princess

 

 

**jakey d:** I’m oppressed by you guys for being a cool jock

 

 

**player 2:** shut up jake

 

 

**player 2:** i guess we can be like guy versions

 

 

**brookie:** YAY fun

 

 

**player 1:** that’s cool w/ me

 

 

**christine!:** OKAY THIS IS FUN

 

 

**christine!:** Who wants to be who?

 

 

**clo:** me and brooke call anna and elsa

 

 

**christine!:** brooke and i*

 

 

**brookie:** AWW YES!

 

 

**richie rich:** wait so we can choose new or old ones

 

 

**brookie:** sure

 

 

**richie rich:** Michael you should be moana!

 

 

**player 1:** gee rich i wonder what would make you say that

 

 

**richie rich:** Noooo not for any race reason you just remind me of her

 

 

**player 1:** is THAT stereotyping?

 

 

**jakey d:** Probably

 

 

**player 1:** jeremy if i’m going to be moana you should be my little chicken friend

 

 

**player 2:** i’m not dressing up as your pet chicken

 

 

**player 1:** but why? we know how much you love to dress up as animals

 

 

**player 1:** :3

 

 

**player 2:** SHUT THE FUCK UP MICHAEL

 

 

**brookie:** jioewpqjiopewqjiocmeiowqcnwenc

 

 

**clo:** jeremy why can’t you ever just be a normal person i swear to god

 

 

**player 2:** HIS JOKE NOT MINE

 

 

**richie rich:** Can I be belle?

 

 

**christine!:** Of course!

 

 

**richie rich:** ACTUALLY NO i want to be rapunzel

 

 

**richie rich:** Idk why, I just feel like we have kindred spirits

 

 

**player 2:** i feel like i should make fun of you but i Know what you mean

 

 

**brookie:** the way chris types makes me feel like we have a mom in the gf

 

 

**jakey d:** I’m going to be snow white

 

 

**jakey d:** A classic princess for a classic boy

 

 

**christine!:** OKAY SO

 

 

**christine!:** Chloe and Brooke are going to be Anna and Elsa

 

 

**christine!:** Jake is going to be Snow White

 

 

**christine!:** Michael is going to be Moana ? or no

 

 

**player 1:** yeah i’ll be moana

 

 

**christine!:** Okay and rich is going to be Rapunzel

 

 

**player 2:** so just me and you, chris

 

 

**christine!:** I’ll be mulan BUT NOT BECAUSE WE’RE BOTH CHINESE it’s because she’s a badass, just like me, and is a strong and powerful woman, also like me

 

 

**richie rich:** wow I can totally see you as mulan!

 

 

**player 1:** again, i wonder why

 

 

**player 2:** idk who i should be

 

 

**player 1:** it’s okay jer, we know it’s hard for you to find a human character to relate to

 

 

**player 2:** eat shit  & die

 

**jakey d:** You should be sleeping beauty because you love to go to sleep super early every night

 

 

**player 1:** what

 

 

**player 1:** i feel like jeremy stays up late like every night

 

 

**player 2:** sometimes i do sometimes i don’t it’s unimportant

 

 

**clo:** hmm

 

 

**player 2:** ANYWAYS i’ll be ariel

 

 

**brookie:** that’s cute!

 

 

**richie rich:** Good pick, heere

 

 

**richie rich:** I’d say prince eric is the 2nd hottest disney boy

 

 

**player 2:** second to who

 

 

**richie rich:** Flynn rider of course, idiot

 

 

**player 2:** hmmmmmmm

 

 

**player 2:** agree

 

 

**player 1:** a disney character is not Hot

 

 

**player 2:** that’s where you’re wrong

 

 

**jakey d:** My prince doesn’t even have a name :-(

 

 

**richie rich:** I’ll be your prince bro. His name is Rich

 

 

**jakey d:** Bro…

 

 

**player 1:** i don’t even have a prince bc i don’t need a man

 

 

**brookie:** what about maui? she needed him to save her island

 

 

**player 1:** irrelevant

 

 

 

 

**[ 11 pm ]**

 

**clo** to **player 1**

 

**clo:** hey michael

 

 

**player 1:** hey chloe

 

 

**clo:** i have a question

 

 

**player 1:** shoot

 

 

**clo:** what time do you usually go to bed?

 

 

**player 1:** uh idk like 3am maybe? sometimes later

 

 

**player 1:** i know that’s bad

 

 

**player 1:** why

 

 

**clo:** i was just wondering

 

 

**clo:** because you know the rest of us are usually asleep by then

 

 

**clo:** so what do you do that late at night?

 

 

**player 1:** idk video games or listen to music or something

 

 

**player 1:** pretty much what i always do

 

 

**clo:** do you talk to jeremy?

 

 

**player 1:** um

 

 

**player 1:** yes? he’s like the only one that texts me back that late

 

 

**player 1:** did you die

 

 

**clo:** no i just had to ask jake something

 

 

**clo:** i’m really glad you and jeremy are friends

 

 

**player 1:** me too

 

 

**clo:** :-)

 

 

**player 1:** how obvious am i

 

 

**clo:** to me, very

 

 

**clo:** jeremy’s an idiot though so idk if he even notices

 

 

**player 1:** i’ve been trying to stare at him less

 

 

**clo:** you’re not doing a good job

 

 

**player 1:** i just

 

 

**player 1:** i like him so much

 

 

**player 1:** i used to think it was bc he was my only friend

 

 

**player 1:** but now i have like 6 whole friends!

 

 

**player 1:** and i still like jeremy so much sos so much and i want to give him the world and i want to kiss him and tell him how much he means to me and oh my god i sound like an idiot

 

 

**clo:** no it’s cute

 

 

**clo:** makes me want to vomit bc it’s too sweet but cute

 

 

**player 1:** shut the fuck up you are in love with brooke and would say the same thing

 

 

**clo:** maybe

 

 

**clo:** but this isn’t about me

 

 

**clo:** do you plan on ever like telling him? because if you’re waiting for him to figure it out and make a move that’s not going to happen bc like i said

 

 

**clo:** the boy’s an idiot

 

 

**player 1:** hey

 

 

**player 1:** don’t talk about my boy like that

 

 

**clo:** it’s true though

 

 

**player 1:** i know but still

 

 

**player 1:** and idk if i ever will. he’s really happy right now and i don’t want to mess anything up

 

 

**player 1:** but I WANT TO SO BAD he’s so perfect it’s literally going to kill me

 

 

**clo:** i love you michael but you are an idiot. you guys are a good match

 

**clo:** anyways i don't want to pressure you. i'm here for you no matter what, kid!

 

 

**clo:** anyways i’m going to sleep. good night. love you.

 

 

**player 1:** i love you too, chloe. sleep tight!

 

 

 

 

**[ 2 am ]**

 

**player 1** to **player 2**

 

**player 1:** hey what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow

 

 

**player 2:** for what

 

 

**player 1:** Boys Night

 

 

**player 2:** ohhhh i forgot about that uh idk like 5 ?

 

 

**player 2:** ACTUALLY instead of you dropping me off from school and then picking me up i’ll just ride to your house with you 

 

 

**player 2:** and we can go from there to jake’s. is that okay?

 

 

**player 1:** yeah yeah that’s cool remember to tell your dad tho!

 

 

**player 1:** ANYWAYS i need to clean my room

 

 

**player 1:** i can only see half my floor

 

 

**player 2:** bro

 

 

**player 2:** same

 

 

**player 2:** i’ll help you clean yours tomorrow like right after school

 

 

**player 2:** but only if you help me clean mine on sunday or something

 

 

**player 1:** sounds like a plan, stan

 

 

**player 2:** that is not my name

 

 

**player 1:** isn’t it though?

 

 

**player 2:** what

 

 

**player 1:** like, who’s to say your name ISN’T stan

 

 

**player 1:** me or you? certainly not

 

 

**player 1:** what’s in a stan? or a jeremy? or a michael?

 

 

**player 2:** well 1 of those is my name and 3 of them are not

 

 

**player 1:** haha i’ll MAKE one of them your name

 

 

**player 2:** what the FUCK is that supposed to mean

 

 

**player 1:** like

 

 

**player 1:** when we get married

 

 

**player 2:** #1 ‘when’

 

 

**player 2:** #2 which one of those would become my name if we got married

 

 

**player 1:** OH

 

 

**player 1:** I’M AN IDIOT

 

 

**player 1:** that’s LAST NAMES

 

 

**player 2:** HA

 

 

**player 2:** idiot

 

 

**player 1:** you’re an idiot

 

 

**player 1:** i still love you though!

 

 

**player 2:** you do!

 

 

**player 1:** everybody loves an idiot

 

 

**player 1:** and raymond

 

 

**player 2:** who’s raymond

 

 

**player 1:** jeremy have you

 

 

**player 1:** have you never seen 

 

 

**player 2:** have i never seen what

 

 

**player 1:** never mind i love you i’m going to sleep good night

 

 

**player 2:** no wait who’s raymond

 

 

**player 1:** a man that i love

 

 

**player 1:** you are an IDIOT good night

 

 

**player 2:** good night

 

 

**player 1:** btw google everybody loves raymond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to imagine that michael was a little high in the last part, but u can leave that part to ur imagination. anyways as always i hope u enjoyed! hopefully i'll get the next chapter up this weekend or something. also i loooov comments, and i love to reply to them so feel free to leave one! :-)


	5. siri calls me papa nasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw man i fell asleep AGAIN! this time for almost 2 months! anyways here's another chapter! i hope you love it! because i love you all! but don't worry i want to have this finished by the middle of november so if i don't stick to that u can send me hate. anyways, enjoy!

**[ 11 am ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their 5 friends**

 

 **player 1:** HEY

 

 

 **player 1:** has anyone seen my hoodie by chance

 

 

 **richie rich:** Which hoodie

 

 

 **player 1:** what hoodie do u think rich

 

 

 **player 1:** maybe the only one i wear

 

 

 **player 1:** ever

 

 

 **player 1:** i have it on literally every other day at least

 

 

 **richie rich:** Ohhhh the burgundy one

 

 

 **richie rich:** You had it at Jake’s

 

 

 **brookie:** did you lose The Hoodie ??

 

 

 **player 1:** no she’s around here somewhere

 

 

 **player 1:** just have to find her

 

 

 **jakey d:** I’ll look around my house

 

 

 **brookie:** did you check your car

 

 

 **player 1:** yes i checked everywhere

 

 

 **player 2:** obviously not everywhere or you would have found it by now

 

 

 **clo:** i mean

 

 

 **clo:** he’s not wrong

 

 

 **christine!:** Where was the last place you had it?

 

 

 **player 1:** i have no idea

 

 

 **player 2:** well i know you had it at jake’s

 

 

 **jakey d:** BRO Did you lose it at boys night????

 

 

 **player 2:** OH YEAH

 

 

 **player 2** named the group **Chaotic Gays & their 4 friends**

 

 

 **clo:** what

 

 

 **brookie:** congratulations, jer!

 

 

 **player 2:** guess who woke up at 5 Fucking am to jake and rich sucking each other’s faces

 

 

 **brookie:** oh ncksnkds;naclk

 

 

 **clo:** you couldn’t even take each other out for dinner first

 

 

 **richie rich:** HEY we didn’t even do anything Crazy if you know what I mean

 

 

 **richie rich:** We just had to make it official

 

 

 **player 1:** and making out while laying on the floor beside me and jeremy seemed like the best way to do that ?

 

 

 **richie rich:** Exactly

 

 

 **christine!:** So you guys are official official now? Like, dating?

 

 

 **richie rich:** Yes :-)

 

 

 **christine!:** And so it begins

 

 

 **player 2:** and so what begins

 

 

 **christine!:** Nothing

 

 

 **jakey d:** MICHAEL I am back and I can’t find your hoodie anywhere

 

 

 **jakey d:** ALSO YES EVERYONE SAY HELLO TO THE NEW MR. AND MR. DILLANSKI

 

 

 **richie rich:** BUT anyway jeremy

 

 

 **richie rich:** I’m still not gay

 

 

 **richie rich:** I am bi

 

 

 **player 2:** hm good point

 

 

 **player 1:** true but for the sake of the gc name you can be an honorary gay

 

 

 **richie rich:** I’m honored to be honorary :-)

 

 

 **brookie:** sometimes this chat is embarrassing to be in

 

 

 **richie rich:** THAT’S RUDE

 

 

 **brookie:** the truth hurts sometimes

 

 

 **player 2:** cringe culture is toxic

 

 

 **player 1:** back to the issue at hand

 

 

 **player 1:** what am i supposed to do without my hoodie

 

 

 **player 1:** MY MOMS JUST SAID I LOOK HANDSOME WITHOUT IT

 

 

 **player 2:** jfldsajkfldsja;ljfks

 

 

 **clo:** you have other clothes, michael

 

 

 **player 1:** yeah but that’s like my Signature

 

 

 **player 1:** it’s like if mario started wearing a purple shirt and no hat

 

 

 **player 1:** people are going to see me walking down the hall and think “who’s this clown?”

 

 

 **player 1:** and the clown is going to be me

 

 

 **clo:** michael you’re so weird

 

 

 **clo:** literally nobody except you is going to care if you don’t wear your hoodie for a few days

 

 

 **player 2:** i’ll wear my shirt backwards so people will notice that instead

 

 

 **jakey d:** Yeah dude plus you have nice arms you gotta show those puppies off

 

 

 **player 1:** my arms are Weird i will not show those puppies off

 

 

 **player 1:** OKAY this is starting to sound like i’m fishing for compliments jeremy please change the subject

 

 

 **player 2:** OKAY UM

 

 

 **player 2:** IDK WHAT TO SAY

 

 

 **player 2:** WAIT I GOT IT OKAY

 

 

 **player 2:** i’ve wanted some validation for this

 

 

 **player 2:** do you guys know that vine that’s like the guy looking at the baby doll in the window and is then like “LOOK WHAT I BOUGHT”

 

 

 **brookie:** yes

 

 

 **player 2:** IS OR IS THAT NOT literally michael

 

 

 **player 1:** this isn’t what i wanted

 

 

 **richie rich:** i can see that

 

 

 **christine!:** I feel like Michael is also that one that’s like “hey do you mind locking that door” “fuck your door” “YEAH FUCK MY DOOR DUDE. FUCK IT. I’M SO SORRY FOR ASKING.”

 

 

 **player 2:** christine

 

 

 **player 2:** you’re right

 

 

 **richie rich:** THAT REALLY IS

 

 

 **richie rich:** Jeremy is the disney channel dad ones

 

 

 **player 2:** the what

 

 

 **richie rich:** Where that song that’s like “i really really really really really really like you” is playing and it’s just a slideshow of dads from disney channel

 

 

 **player 2:** that is NOT me

 

 

 **richie rich:** We know you like Beefy Men, jeremy

 

 

 **clo:** michael isn’t even that ripped though. no offense, mike

 

 

 **player 1:** none taken

 

 

 **richie rich:** True, but I think Jeremy’s eyes can see the potential

 

 

 **brookie:** plus michael is a little thiq

 

 

 **player 2:** oh my god

 

 

 **player 2:** you guys are so annoying

 

 

 **player 2:** i will leave this group chat and never come back

 

 

 **player 1:** don’t tease us jeremy

 

 

 **brookie:** stop flirting in the group chat

 

 

 **player 2:** WE’RE NOT FLIRTING FHDJKSALHFJSKDHL

 

 

 **clo:** brooke is the one where the guy is driving by a tractor trailer and screaming at the top of his lungs and then once he passes it he just keeps talking

 

 

 **clo:** bc she’s the most panicked driver Ever

 

 

 **brookie:** it’s Stressful

 

 

 **clo:** it’s Cute

 

 

 **player 1:** Stop Flirting In The Group Chat

 

 

 **player 2:** rich is that one that’s the i’m blue song but the guy is like

 

 

 **player 2:** i’m blue i would beat off a guy i would beat off a guy

 

 

 **christine!:** No Rich is the one where the crab starts running and then falls off the wall

 

 

 **player 2:** fjls;ajkflsdj he is

 

 

 **player 2:** jake is the one where the guy’s like yelling about having a party and the guy’s like “dude jordan’s mom just died” and he’s like “uh small kick back?”

 

 

 **player 2:** christine is the one that’s like “makeup is bad only water can tell us the truth” and then the girl goes underwater and comes out as a fish monster

 

 

 **christine!:** EXCUSE ME

 

 

 **brookie:** HA

 

 

 **player 2:** NOT BECAUSE YOU’RE A FISH MONSTER

 

 

 **player 2:** just bc that’s your vibe

 

 

 **player 1:** yeah it’s your vibe

 

 

 **player 1:** your vine vibe

 

 

 **player 2:** your vinb

 

 

 **player 1:** also bc you probably would turn into a fish monster if we threw you in a pool

 

 

 **player 2:** yeah that too

 

 

 **player 1:** jake is that one where the guy makes siri call him vaginavaginavaginavaginavagina

 

 

 **jakey d:** Wrong

 

 

 **jakey d:** Siri calls me Papa Nasty

 

 

 **player 2:** ew why

 

 

 **jakey d:** It’s just what people call me

 

 

 **player 2:** nobody calls you that

 

 

 **jakey d:** ;-)

 

 

 **jakey d:** Okay one person calls me that

 

 

 **player 2:** …….

 

 

 **brookie:** who calls you that

 

 

 **player 2:** who

 

 

 **jakey d:** JINX

 

 

 **player 1:** jeremy why would you ask

 

 

 **jakey d:** And you guys don’t need to know what rich and I get up to

 

 

 **brookie:** EW

 

 

 **player 2:** HOW

 

 

 **player 2:** you’ve been dating since like yesterday morning How

 

 

 **jakey d:** Life comes at ya fast

 

 

 **brookie:** michael and jeremy are the one where the two guys dressed as mario and luigi are on those electric scooter things in like walmart

 

 

 **player 2:** michael literally sent that to me and asked me to do that with him like 2 years ago fjklsa;fkdj

 

 

 **jakey d:** HAHAHA

 

 

 **christine!:** i feel like they’re also the one where the guy’s like “WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS” to like prank the one guy and then he’s in bed with another guy

 

 

 **richie rich:** Christine you can’t be so loud or they’ll hear you

 

 

 **player 2:** THIS IS A GROUP CHAT

 

 

 **player 2:** AND THAT IS NOT US

 

 

 **clo:** honestly chris is just coming in with all of the hottest takes

 

 

 **jakey d:** You always sleep together at my house so idk I feel like it is you

 

 

 **player 2:** jfkldjslakfjdls;hghsafjl

 

 

 **brookie:** chloe’s is the one where the guy takes the lollipop out to share with his snake

 

 

 **clo:** hm

 

 

 **clo:** mood

 

 

 **player 1:** brooke is the snake

 

 

 **player 2:** HA

 

 

 **player 1:** not A snake like she gossips or whatever

 

 

 **player 1:** just The snake

 

 

 **player 2:** yeah

 

 

 **richie rich:** Jeremy is that one that’s like “hey guys hit that like button if you think being haunted is kinda hot”

 

 

 **christine!:** HE IS

 

 

 **player 1:** i said he’s the one that’s like “the world is burning let’s masturbate” but that works too

 

 

 **player 2:** i am neither of those

 

 

 **player 1:** why can you never just accept your destiny

 

 

 **brookie:** okay but an alternate mood for jeremy is the one where the little girl is just like angrily screaming ‘no’ over and over

 

 

 **player 2:** h o w

 

 

 **christine!:** Sometimes you’re just a little ball of negative chaotic energy that we can’t take seriously

 

 

 **player 2:** i’m like a foot taller than you i am not a Little Ball

 

 

 **brookie:** would you rather she call you a big ball is that really the part you’re upset about

 

 

 **player 2:** yes

 

 

 **clo:** NO guys jeremy is the one that’s like the girl on american idol doing karate and she’s like “i’m an otaku which is another word for anime freak”

 

 

 **player 1:** chloe….

 

 

 **player 1:** you’re a genius……

 

 

 **player 2:** SHUT UP NO I’M NOT i would never even say the word otaku

 

 

 **player 1:** jeremy

 

 

 **player 1:** ‘it’s an otaku thing you wouldn’t understand’

 

 

 **brookie:** CNX,CNXMZ,CNLA

 

 

 **player 2:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

 

 **player 1:** he wore a tshirt with that every monday of freshman year

 

 

 **richie rich:** What the Fuck is an otaku

 

 

 **clo:** No

 

 

 **player 1:** i feel like as a group we are the one where the guys are in the car and then the other guy gets in with the balloons and one is like

 

 

 **player 1:** ‘are they helium balloons’ ‘aw for fuck’s sake’

 

 

 **player 1:** and the car starts floating away

 

 

 **brookie:** we’re the car

 

 

 **richie rich:** jeremy is the guy that brings the balloon

 

 

 **player 2:** honestly you’re right

 

 

 **brookie:** that is Very Us

 

 

 **clo:** you know the one that’s like “i do love working here we all have a lot of laughs” and then he’s walking by and he’s like “fuck off janet i’m not going to your fucking baby shower”

 

 

 **richie rich:** yeah

 

 

 **clo:** yeah i feel like that’s all of us @ this group chat

 

 

 **player 1:** HA

 

 

 **player 2:** HA

 

 

 **jakey d:** JINX

 

 

 **brookie:** brooke is that one where the girl throws the baby doll against the wall and yells “give me your fucking money” and then the law  & order svu thing comes up haha

 

 

 **player 2:** why did you say that in the 3rd person

 

 

 **clo:** what the fuck

 

 

 **christine!:**  What the heck

 

 

 **jakey d:** i’m too scared to even say jinx

 

 

 **player 1:** reading that message literally triggered my fight or flight response and i almost subconsciously threw my phone across the room

 

 

 **brookie:** it’s just me! anyways my phone is on 2% so good bye guys!

 

 

 **player 2:** that text sucked the life out of her phone

 

 

 **player 1:** i feel like the haha left an ominous presence

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 10 pm ]**

 

 **player 2** to **christine!**

 

 **player 2:** CHRISTINE

 

 

 **christine!:** Yes

 

 

 **player 2:** OKAY I HAVE TO GET THIS OUT AND I’M ONLY TALKING ABOUT THIS TO YOU BECAUSE LITERALLY EVERYONE ELSE WOULD MAKE FUN OF ME

 

 

 **player 2:** BUT I FEEL LIKE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I’M SEEING MICHAEL’S ARMS

 

 

 **christine!:** What?

 

 

 **player 2:** IDK I’VE SEEN THEM A MILLION TIMES OBVIOUSLY BUT

 

 

 **player 2:** I’M LIKE R E A L L Y NOTICING THEM YOU KNOW ESPECIALLY NOW THAT HE’S GONE ALL DAY WITHOUT HIS HOODIE

 

 

 **christine!:** Oh my god

 

 

 **player 2:** do you think he’s been working out????

 

 

 **christine!:** He’s probably been working out to IMPRESS A CERTAIN PERSON

 

 

 **player 2:** i just feel like i’ve been missing out on something that was right in front of me my entire life

 

 **player 2:** wait who is he trying to impress??? i don’t want anyone else but me to see them

 

 

 **christine!:** Never mind just continue.

 

 

 **player 2:** like THEY’RE SO

 

 

 **player 2:** THEY’RE SO FUCKING

 

 

 **player 2:** LIKE

 

 

 **christine!:** Hot?

 

 

 **player 2:** I WAS GOING TO SAY BIG BUT THAT TOO

 

 

 **player 2:** BIG IN THE BEST WAY THO I WANT HIM TO CHOKE ME OR SOMETHING

 

 

 **player 2:** oh my god pretend i didn’t say that

 

 

 **christine!:** HA OKAY

 

 

 **christine!:** I feel like I’ve entered an alternate reality or something

 

 

 **christine!:** Normal Jeremy would never tell me stuff like this

 

 

 **player 2** **:** i’m just so overcome with emotion

 

 

 **player 2:** JFKLDSAJFKLDSAJFLKDSJAKL

 

 

 **christine!:** Wait okay so you like Michael? You admit that?

 

 

 **player 2:** what

 

 

 **player 2:** no ?

 

 

 **player 2:** i said his arms were hot not that i liked him lol

 

 

 **player 2:** we’re best friends

 

 

 **christine!:** You are throwing me for too many loops

 

 

 **christine!:** But anyways does this mean we’re hoping he doesn’t find the hoodie?

 

 

 **player 2:** not sure because

 

 

 **player 2:** not to be weird but michael also looks FUCKING HOT when he has his hood up for some reason

 

 

 **christine!:** WHAT

 

 

 **player 2:** yeah

 

 

 **player 2:** if you tell anyone about this i will destroy u

 

 

 **christine!:** Okay???

 

 

 **christine!:** WAIT IS THAT ALL ARE YOU NOT GOING TO REPLY NOW

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 11 pm ]**

 

 **player 2** to **player 1**

 

 **player 2:** what was that one vinyl we were listening to on friday

 

 

 **player 2:** god i sound so pretentious

 

 

 **player 1:** it’s not Pretentious

 

 

 **player 2:** but it is

 

 

 **player 1:** i’m not even going to tell you now

 

 

 **player 2:** so you DON’T listen to vinyl just for the Look of it all?

 

 

 **player 1:** NO the sound is better

 

 

 **player 2:** that’s bull shit and we both know it

 

 

 **player 1:** you’re right

 

 

 **player 1:** anyway it was something steppenwolf i think why

 

 

 **player 2:** there was a song on it that i can’t get out of my head

 

 

 **player 1:** how does it go

 

 

 **player 2:** like

 

 

 **player 2:** duh duh duh DUH duh duh DUH duh du du du duh duh DUH DUH

 

 

 **player 2:** kind of like that

 

 

 **player 1:** oh yeah that one, that would be ‘tenderness’, a great song

 

 

 **player 2:** woah could you really tell just by my text

 

 

 **player 1:** yeah

 

 

 **player 1:** i’m kidding NO you idiot

 

 

 **player 1:** jeremy how would i be able to tell anything by the text you sent me

 

 

 **player 2:** oh fjdsla;fjdksjlfk IDK

 

 

 **player 2:** ANYWAYS did you find your hoodie

 

 

 **player 1:** nope

 

 

 **player 1:** why do you miss it? ;-)

 

 

 **player 2:** yeah

 

 

 **player 2:** it’s the only reason why i hung around you so much

 

 

 **player 2:** but now that it’s gone i guess i’m free!

 

 

 **player 1:** nooo

 

 

 **player 2:** sorry i don’t make the rules

 

 

 **player 1:** i need your love

 

 

 **player 1:** i need your time

 

 

 **player 1:** when everything’s wrong

 

 

 **player 1:** you make it right

 

 

 **player 2:** you hated that song

 

 

 **player 1:** you’re right

 

 

 **player 1:** jeremy

 

 

 **player 2:** michael

 

 

 **player 1:** you know how everyone kind of makes fun of us for like

 

 

 **player 1:** or

 

 

 **player 1:** they make jokes about us ‘flirting’ or whatever

 

 

 **player 2:** yeah

 

 

 **player 1:** that doesn’t make you uncomfortable or like

 

 

 **player 1:** feel weird does it?

 

 

 **player 1:** i’ll tell them to stop if it does

 

 

 **player 2:** NO no no michael i swear it’s fine! i think it’s funny

 

 

 **player 1:** oh okay good me too i was just making sure you didn’t mind

 

 

 **player 2:** oh my god

 

 

 **player 1:** what

 

 

 **player 2:** you are just Such a fucking good friend

 

  
**player 1:** i love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you loved it! we are moving along and the next chapter is the halfway mark! also i'm in college now so i have more free time to bold the names and add spaces in between the lines which is what makes me never want to update this bc it takes forever. anyways LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT BC I LOVE TO CONNECT WITH REAL PEOPLE!


	6. what's a scaly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first little part is jeremy messaging himself like kind of practicing telling michael stuff? i’m sure that was obvious but i just wanted to say it to make sure ppl didn’t think i like made a mistake or something

**[ 3 am ]**

 

**player 2** to **player 2**

 

**player 2:** hi michael! i have a HUGE CRUSH ON YOU

 

 

 

**player 2:** Hey mikey! i know this is awkward but like do you want to kiss? sometime? maybe?? over dinner?

 

 

 

**player 2:** hey my player 1… i like you as more than a player 1...

 

 

 

**player 2:** hi michael! fuck me! please!

 

 

 

**player 2:** sorry you're right that was gross

 

 

 

**player 2:** I am so gay for you can i kiss you while we listen to diana ross

 

 

 

**[ 9 am ]**

 

**player 2** to **player 2**

 

Chat history deleted!

 

 

 

 

**[ 10 am ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their 4 friends**

 

**christine!:** GUYS

 

 

 

**player 2:** guys

 

 

 

**jakey d:**  jinx

 

 

 

**richie rich:** WOAH that was at exactly the same time that’s so weird

 

 

 

**christine!:** You can go first Jeremy!

 

 

 

**player 2:** no it’s fine you can go

 

 

 

**christine!:** You’re right I’ll go first

 

 

 

**christine!:** JENNA ROLAN AND I GOT PAIRED FOR STAGE FIGHTING IN DRAMA

 

 

 

**clo:** aw sorry chris

 

 

 

**christine!:** NO IT’S GREAT

 

 

 

**clo:** what

 

 

 

**player 2:** i thought we didn’t like jenna tho

 

 

 

**player 2:** i thought you Especially don’t like her

 

 

 

**christine!:** Well I DON’T BUT if she’s working with me then she CAN’T work with Dustin

 

 

 

**clo:** yeah but if you are working with her then you can’t work with him either

 

 

 

**christine!:** Honestly, it’s worth the sacrifice

 

 

 

**christine!:** OKAY JEREMY YOU GO

 

 

 

**player 2:** okay mine isn’t really news mine is more like a question

 

 

 

**player 2:** how do we feel about me wearing girl leggings

 

 

 

**richie rich:** You do you man

 

 

 

**brookie:** what

 

 

 

**player 2:** not like OUT but

 

 

 

**player 2:** i found these like green fish scale leggings

 

 

 

**player 1:** are you really asking our opinion on you piecing together a fursuit

 

 

 

**play** **er 2:** NO

 

 

 

**player 2:** I MEAN FOR HALLOWEEN

 

 

 

**brookie:** NXCLNSCL;SNCKN

 

 

 

**player 2:** DO YOU NOT REMEMBER I’M GOING AS ARIEL

 

 

 

**christine!:** Wear whatever you want Jeremy!

 

 

 

**player 2:** okay idk what size to get so i’m just going to try them all

 

 

 

**player 1:** you know

 

 

 

**player 1:** isn’t it kind of Peculiar that jeremy chose the one disney princess where he could still be half animal

 

 

 

**brookie:** that’s an interesting point, michael

 

 

 

**player 2:** can a guy not like ariel without getting Harrassed

 

 

 

**player 1:** is there ever going to be a conversation where you aren’t Obviously a closeted fury? 

 

 

 

**player 2:** is there ever going to be a conversation where you shut the FUCK UP

 

 

 

**player 1:** you shut up you Fucking Scaly

 

 

 

**player 2:** I’M NOT A SCALY

 

 

 

**christine!:** BOYS boys calm down

 

 

 

**jakey d:** What’s a scaly?

 

 

 

**player 2:** nothing

 

 

 

**player 1:** good question jake!

 

 

 

**player 1:** it’s like a furry but if your fursona is a fish

 

 

 

**clo:** you know

 

 

 

**clo** : for a group of 7 that all claim to be like

 

 

 

**clo:** Not Furries

 

 

 

**clo:** we talk about furries a lot

 

 

 

**richie rich:** We really do

 

 

 

**brookie:** it’s mostly michael and jeremy tho. we can leave the rest of us out

 

 

 

**player 1:** UM we can leave me out of it too i’m not a furry that’s all jeremy

 

 

 

**brookie:** hmmmm maybe not but you sure do talk about them a lot

 

 

 

**player 2:** JFLKDSJAKF GUYS STOP

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Yeah michael how are we supposed to know YOU don’t have some kind of furry kink or something

 

 

 

**player 2:** JFLKDS;AHFLD;SAHGJKDSA;HFUKDS;AJFKLDSAHKFL;DAJSKLFDS;FSJKLSD SLFJLSAJLKFJDSLKAJFDLS;AFKSAJFKL;LKDJSKAL;FJSDLKA;JFKLSDJALFJDSALKFDLSAFJJFL;ADSFJKSDA;JKLSAJ

 

 

 

**richie rich:** ;-)

 

 

 

**player 1:** oh my god

 

 

**player 1** left the chat

 

 

**player 2** left the chat

 

 

**brookie:** should we add them back 

 

 

 

**richie rich:** HA

 

 

 

**richie rich:** I was joking but the fact that they both just left is a little Too telling if you know what I mean

 

 

 

**richie rich:** We can add them back later

 

 

 

**clo:** yeah let them sulk for a while

 

 

 

**christine!:** I’m scared if we joke about them being furries too much they’re going to act on it.

 

 

 

**richie rich:** that is my worst fear put into words

 

 

 

**[ 10:30 am ]**

 

**player 2** to **player 1**

 

**player 2:** MICHAEL EMERGENCY

 

 

 

**player 1:** WHAT

 

 

 

**player 2:** WHERE ARE YOU

 

 

 

**player 1:** MY HOUSE

 

 

 

**player 1:** WHATS WRONG

 

 

 

**player 1:** SHOULD I CALL YOU

 

 

 

**player 2:** DON’T

 

 

 

**player 2:** I GOT THE ARIEL LEGGINGS

 

 

 

**player 2:** I’M IN THE FITTING ROOM AT TARGET

 

 

 

**player 1:** I ALREADY DON’T LIKE WHERE THIS EMERGENCY IS GOING

 

 

 

**player 2:** YOU KNOW I HAVE THIN LEGS

 

 

 

**player 2:** I TRIED ON A WOMEN’S SMALL

 

 

 

**player 1:** YOU ARE ALMOST 6 FEET TALL

 

 

 

**player 1:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

 

 

 

**player 2:** THEY’RE STUCK

 

 

 

**player 1:** OH MY GOD

 

 

 

**player 2:** I THOUGHT LEGGINGS WERE SUPPOSED TO STRETCH

 

 

 

**player 2:** THESE HAVE NO STRETCH

 

 

 

**player 1:** WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO

 

 

 

**player 2:** I NEED HELP GETTING THEM OFF

 

 

 

**playe** **r 1:** OH MY GOD

 

 

 

**player 2:** PLEASE

 

 

 

**player 1:** I’M ON MY WAY

 

 

 

**player 2:** HURRY

 

 

 

**player 1:** OKAY I’M GETTING IN THE CAR I’LL TEXT YOU WHEN I’M THERE

 

 

 

**player 2:** OKAY I LOVE YOU FOREVER

 

 

 

**player 2:** OH MY GOD A TARGET LADY JUST ASKED IF I WAS OKAY

 

 

 

**player 2:** you know they should really put bigger seats in here

 

 

 

**player 2:** wait these are a GIRLS small not a women’s what is wrong with me

 

 

 

**player 2:** OMG SOMEONE LEFT A STARBUCKS RECEIPT IN HERE THEY SPENT $35 WHAT THE FUCK

 

 

 

**player 2:** have you seen that thing that’s like the fitting room mirrors where they’re one sided and people can see inside

 

 

 

**player 2:** i wonder if anyone is watching me

 

 

 

**player 2:** i hope not jfklds;jfkldsajf

 

 

 

**player 1:** OK I’M HERE WHERE ARE YOU

 

 

 

**p** **layer 2:** FINALLY OKAY HEAD TO THE MEN’S FITTING ROOMS

 

 

 

**player 1:** I’M THERE

 

 

 

**player 1:** what should i get to act like i’m trying on

 

 

 

**player 2:** OKAY UH

 

 

 

**player 2:** i didn’t really think this far ahead

 

 

 

 **pla** **yer 2:** I CAN HEAR YOU TALKING TO THE LADY

 

 

 

**player 1:** okay i’m in like the room in the very center

 

 

 

**player 2:** i’m in the one like almost to the far right but 1 away from that

 

 

 

**player 1:** what

 

 

 

**player 2:** like

 

 

 

**player 2:** 2nd to the right

 

 

 

**player 1:** okay right as in when you’re facing the changing rooms or you’re inside and like facing out

 

 

 

**player 2:** what

 

 

 

**player 1:** like which right

 

 

 

**player 1:** you know what just make a noise to call out to me

 

 

 

**player 2:** I’M NOT MAKING A NOISE THAT’S SO AWKWARD

 

 

 

**player 1:** you have been in a target changing room for 15 minutes stuck in a pair of girl’s little mermaid leggings and making Any noise is the awkward part

 

 

 

**player 2:** FJDKLSA;FJK

 

 

 

**player 2:** okay i’ll like drop my coat hangers really loudly

 

 

 

**player 2:** THE LADY ASKED IF I WAS OKAY AGAIN

 

 

 

**player 1:** she probably thinks you’re jacking off

 

 

 

**player 2:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

 

 

**player 1:** anyways i heard you

 

 

 

**player 1:** okay i’m going to crawl under i swear to god if there’s somebody changing in one of these and i get arrested for being a peeping tom you’re going down as my accomplice

 

 

 

**[ 11 am ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their 4 friends**

 

**richie rich:** guys guys guys

 

 

 

**jakey d:** BABE BABE BABE

 

 

 

**brookie:** keep that OUT of the group chat

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Not to be weird but like

 

 

 

**richie rich:** The gingerbread man from shrek is kind of like.. hot, right?

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Like okay

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Imagine you’re out in the woods by a river and you’re camping and you’re sleeping in your tent

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Suddenly you hear a little pat pat pat

 

 

**clo** removed **richie rich** from the group

 

 

**jakey d** added **richie rich** to the group

 

 

**jakey d:** Chloe don’t be homophobic

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Let Him Finish

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Okay so you get scared and suddenly a FUCKING COOKIE hops into your tent

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Now I’m not saying like fuck the cookie or anything

 

 

 

**richie rich:** But I’m NOT saying that there shouldn’t be a part of you that wants to

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I like that Rich

 

 

 

**jakey d:** And I think we should try it OUT

 

 

 

**clo:** are you guys smoking rn

 

 

 

**richie rich:**  Idk.................................,,,,,,,

 

 

 

**clo:** cool cool

 

 

**clo** added **player 1** & **player 2** to the group

 

 

**clo:** are you guys with jake and rich

 

 

 

**player 1:** sorry chloe jeremy and i are a little busy right now

 

 

 

**player 1:** gotta go

 

 

 

**brookie:** what is happening ncxmz,ncm,xzn

 

 

 

**brookie:** this group chat reads like some sort of weird crack fic i would have read in 8th grade

 

 

 

**christine!:** I wouldn’t say it’s that interesting but

 

 

 

**christine!:** It is kind of chaotic

 

 

 

**brookie:** Chaotic Gays

 

 

 

 

**[ 2 pm ]**

 

**clo** to **player 1**

 

**clo:** hi michael

 

 

 

**player 1:** hi chloe

 

 

 

**clo:** are you and jeremy done with

 

 

 

**clo:** whatever you were doing earlier

 

 

 

**player 1:** yeah we were just hanging out in target

 

 

 

**clo:** oh okay

 

 

 

**clo:** anyways

 

 

 

**clo:** brooke and i were watching house hunters again and now she is asleep ON my lap and i don’t know what to do

 

 

 

**player 1:** wow goals

 

 

 

**clo:** she’s too cute to move

 

 

 

**player 1:** jeremy said that’s gay

 

 

 

**clo:** tell jeremy he can shut his Whore mouth

 

 

 

**player 1:** i’m not going to tell him that

 

 

 

**player 1:** do you think you would ever want to like

 

 

 

**player 1:** Date brooke

 

 

 

**clo:** idk i’m kind of just going to let her decide how she wants us to be

 

 

 

**clo:** like if she ever wanted to date or something

 

 

 

**player 1:** yeah yeah

 

 

 

**clo:** idk

 

 

 

**clo:** i love being with her and i love being best friends

 

 

 

**clo:** and i love her asleep on my lap

 

 

 

**player 1:** :’-)

 

 

 

**clo:** i don’t like being soft

 

 

 

**player 1:** it’s ok i won’t tell anyone u feel

 

 

 

**clo:** thanks

 

 

 

**clo:** i love you michael!

 

 

 

**player 1:** i love you chloe!

 

 

 

**clo:** okay that’s all you can go back to flirting with jeremy now

 

 

 

**player 1:** wow thanks for the permission

 

 

 

**clo:** you’re welcome 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading we r making progress. once again, not funny, but we r slowly but surely making our way to WHERE WE NEED TO BE! END GAME! please leave a comment. lov u all have a beautiful week, month, year, and life!


	7. a cult classic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys welcome back to my mediocre group chat fan fiction!!!! i hope you enjoy reading it and i love you all

**[ 1 pm ]**

 

**player 2** to **jakey d**

 

**player 2:** okay bro i have a question but like PLEASE don’t look into it too much

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Okay bro What is it

 

 

 

**player 2:** how did you like

 

 

 

**player 2:** know that you liked rich

 

 

 

**jakey d:** WELL SHIT dude that’s a loaded question

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Let me think

 

 

 

**player 2:** okay

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Probably

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Do you remember that one party Nicole had? The last week of summer thing.

 

 

 

**player 2:** yeah i wasn’t there though

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Yeah well Rich wasn’t there either

 

 

 

**jakey d:** It was like the first party I went to in a while without Rich and literally the whole time I just kept thinking like Where’s rich and how much cooler the party would be if Rich was there and the stuff Rich would say or do

 

 

 

**jakey d:** That sounds creepy it wasn’t super serious my mind just kept wandering back to him basically

 

 

 

**player 2:** yeah that’s only like a Little bit creepy

 

 

 

**jakey d:** After that there’s more like Feelings involved but I think you get the gist maybe

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I kind of always started to feel like everything would be better if Rich were there

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Also his thighs are FUCKING EVERYTHING I worship them

 

 

 

**player 2:** EW bye

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I’m serious man

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I would let those thighs crush me, my hopes, and my dreams

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Just take a look at them. Don’t get any ideas though

 

 

 

**player 2:**  please stop

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Anyways yeah it’s hard to say exactly what made me like him because I like him for a lot of reasons

 

 

 

**player 2:** yeah that makes sense

 

 

 

**player 2:** thank you

 

 

 

**jakey d:** No problem

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Trust your gut bro

 

 

 

**jakey d:** It’s smarter than you

 

 

 

**player 2:** djkfl;ksdfjlkaj mood

 

 

 

**jakey d:** You really need to stop saying that just bc you’re uncomfortable

 

 

 

**player 2:** big mood

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 3 pm ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their 4 friends**

 

**richie rich:** IS EVERYONE FINALLY HOME

 

 

 

**christine!:** yes

 

 

 

**player 2:** yeah

 

 

 

**clo:** yes

 

 

 

**jakey d:** TRIPLE FUCKING JINX

 

 

 

**christine!:** Did you wait until after our rehearsal was over to text us?

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Yes

 

 

 

**christine!:** Awwww Rich that’s sweet!

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Okay i’m going to assume everyone else is already home

 

 

 

**richie rich:** So I’m in sociology 

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Which btw a cool class

 

 

 

**richie rich:** We start talking about cults and famous ones and stuff and guys

 

 

 

**richie rich:** I actually think we might be a cult

 

 

 

**brookie:** HA are we

 

 

 

**player 1:** omg

 

 

 

**richie rich:** WE REALLY ARE

 

 

 

**player 2:** i feel like we Aren’t but go on

 

 

 

**richie rich:** No like there’s this list thing for what makes a cult and it’s HONESTLY US

 

 

 

**richie rich:** The first is

 

 

 

**richie rich:** The group displays excessively zealous and unquestioning commitment to its leader and (whether he is alive or dead) regards his belief system, ideology, and practices as the Truth, as law.

 

 

 

**christine!:** Okay but LITERALLY US with Chloe

 

 

 

**richie rich:** EXACTLY

 

 

 

**player 1:** that is so true our mutual respect for chloe is what holds us together

 

 

 

**clo:** thanks guys

 

 

 

**player 1:** it really does feel like what you say is The Law

 

 

 

**player 2:** did you just type that entire thing out rich

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Copy and paste, my little buddy

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Anyways I’m gonna skip some of the lame ones BUT

 

 

 

**richie rich:** The group has a polarized us-versus-them mentality, which may cause conflict with the wider society.

 

 

 

**player 2:** yeah no offense but literally all of us think we are More Special than everyone else

 

 

 

**brookie:** we rly do lnvx,nm,vncx,v

 

 

 

**christine!:** Yeah sometimes I genuinely feel bad for someone that might try to join our friend group

 

 

 

**christine!:** I just know they wouldn’t fit in

 

 

 

**player 2:** that’s bc you think we are more Unique than we really are

 

 

 

**christine!:** Maybe, I like to think we’re STILL pretty special though

 

 

 

**brookie:** we’re not

 

 

 

**richie rich:** OKAY NEXT ONE

 

 

 

**richie rich:** The group teaches or implies that its supposedly exalted ends justify whatever means it deems necessary. This may result in members' participating in behaviors or activities they would have considered reprehensible or unethical before joining the group

 

 

 

**player 2:** is that one actually us though or is it just you and jake

 

 

 

**richie rich:** If chloe asked us today to show up on the roof of kmart with vaseline and some sunflower seeds we All would

 

 

 

**jakey d:** You’re right

 

 

 

**clo:** what the fuck rich that’s specific

 

 

 

**clo:** but i’m glad to know you guys would comply

 

 

 

**richie rich:** I got it from a dream

 

 

 

**player 2:** fjklds;ajflkdsjalfjs

 

 

 

**player 2:** he’s right though we rly would

 

 

 

**player 1:** we would

 

 

 

**brookie:** okay are there more this is FUN

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Yeah Brooke we know you have fun whenever u think about Chloe taking control

 

 

 

**brookie:** ohmygod

 

 

 

**clo:** jake i will remove you from this chat i swear on everything both holy and demonic

 

 

 

**jakey d:** AH OKAY

 

 

 

**richie rich:** yes brooke there are more

 

 

 

**richie rich:** The leadership induces feelings of shame and/or guilt in order to influence and/or control members. Often, this is done through peer pressure and subtle forms of persuasion.

 

 

 

**player 1:** @ us when we give jeremy shit for being a furry

 

 

 

**player 2:** jfklsa;fjdlksajldk

 

 

 

**brookie:** yeah and just In General i think we all love to make fun of each other all the time 

 

 

 

**jakey d!** : It’s all because we love each other though

 

 

 

**richie rich:** That’s what the Cult Mind wants you to think, jakey

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Members are encouraged or required to live and/or socialize only with other group members.

 

 

 

**brookie:** OKAY BUT LITERALLY

 

 

 

**brookie:** CHLOE AND JAKE AND I USED TO HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS

 

 

 

**brookie:** WE BASICALLY DITCHED THEM ALL FOR YOU GUYS

 

 

 

**clo:** they were kind of Fake but she’s right

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Same actually

 

 

 

**player 2:** fjkdlas;jfk

 

 

 

**christine!:** Yeah I still hang out with some of the drama kids sometimes but it’s almost 100% you guys now LOL!

 

 

 

**player 2:** not to be Sap but you guys are like the only close friends michael and i like rly have had

 

 

 

**christine!:** Awww I’m sure that’s not true

 

 

 

**player 1:** it is but like

 

 

 

**player 1:** it’s COOL

 

 

 

**player 2:** yes it’s COOL GUYS

 

 

 

**brookie:** awwwwwjlwjxmklml mood but also not

 

 

 

**jakey d:** It’s okay guys. It’s like you were waiting for your first time to be special

 

 

 

**player 2:** jake what the fuck 

 

 

 

**player 1:** richie please get your man

 

 

 

**richie rich:** OKAY NEXT AND ALSO LAST

 

 

 

**richie rich:** The most loyal members (the “true believers”) feel there can be no life outside the context of the group. They believe there is no other way to be, and often fear reprisals to themselves or others if they leave (or even consider leaving) the group.

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Which in my opinion is kind of just all of us

 

 

 

**brookie:** i felt that one in my soul

 

 

 

**player 1:** ok but the word can’t get out that we’re in a cult called Chaotic Gays

 

 

 

**player 2:** why

 

 

 

**player 1:** i just feel like that’s an image issue for gays everywhere

 

 

 

**player 2:** you’re right

 

 

 

**jakey d:** You know what’s like the weirdest thing about cults

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Besides the whole brainwashing and occasional murder/suicide thing

 

 

 

**christine!:** What

 

 

 

**player 1:** what

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Jinx

 

 

 

**jakey d:** And I’ve just never got why they make SO MANY movies about them

 

 

 

**player 2:** i didn’t even know that was a thing

 

 

 

**Christine!:** I’ve only seen one cult movie.

 

 

 

**player 1:** wait

 

 

 

**brookie:** how many cult movies have you seen, jake ?

 

 

 

**jakey d:** None but like

 

 

 

**player 1:** i know where this is going

 

 

 

**jakey d:** There’s an entire genre for them on Netflix

 

 

 

**player 1:** HA

 

 

 

**player 1:** you dumb bitch idiot a ‘cult’ classic is not a movie about cults

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Wait WHAT

 

 

 

**player 2:** jsdfkla;djkslfjasl

 

 

 

**brookie:** ncxm,n,mcnvsn oh my god

 

 

 

**player 1:** no they’re just movies with a cult following

 

 

 

**jakey d:** What do you mean

 

 

 

**play** **er 2:** basically old movies that michael thinks he’s special for liking

 

 

 

**player 1:** NO

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Ohhhhh like night of the living dead

 

 

 

**player 2:** EXACTLY

 

 

 

**clo:** that’s actually a rly good definition

 

 

 

**player 1:** i don’t think i’m special for liking them it’s called having good tastes

 

 

 

**player 2:** Sure

 

 

 

**player 1:** oh so i guess you don’t want to come over to my house to watch rushmore tonight………..

 

 

 

**player 2:** wait NO

 

 

 

**player 1:** too late….. i’m already burying the disc… in the grave of my soul….

 

 

 

**player 2:** FINE i take it back

 

 

 

**clo:** can you guys flirt somewhere else

 

 

 

**brookie:** mxcnsncxn

 

 

 

**christine!:** Please.

 

 

 

**clo:** are they just not going to respond to that

 

 

 

**richie rich:** I don’t think they are

 

 

 

 

**[ 4 pm ]**

 

 **player 1** to **player 2**

 

 **player 1:** she told us to flirt somewhere else

 

 

 

 **player 2:** jdflsfkldsjfkdlsj

 

 

 

 **player 1:** JUST kidding

 

 

 

 **player 2:**  idk how to turn my texting notifications on my phone to silent

 

 

 

 **player 2:** like so it doesn't vibrate

 

 

 

 **player 1:** go to settings then sound and then turn off vibrate on silent

 

 

 

 **player 1:**   it’ll turn them off 4 everything tho just a heads up

 

 

 

 **player 2:** lmao ur a nerd... how embarrassing for u

 

 

 

 **player 1:** you are so annoying

 

 

 

 **player 2:** just kidding i love my tech genius best friend

 

 

 

 **player 1:** thank you

 

 

 

 **player 2:** you should work at best buy

 

 

 

 **player 1:** maybe someday

 

 

 

 **player 2:** do you remember when texting plans were like you get like 20 texts a year or whatever

 

 

 

 **player 1:** yes

 

 

 

 **player 2:** if we were living in that i would send you SUPER long like essay texts it would be so fun should i start doing that

 

 

 

 **player 1:**  if we had that maybe we would just call each other

 

 

 

 **player 2:** or MAYBE we would write each other letters

 

 

 

 **player 1:** omg! i would love to be pen pals

 

 

 

 **player 1:** if we ever lived far away we can be pen pals

 

 

 

 **player 2:** :-(

 

 

 

 **player 2:** if u ever move far away i'm coming along

 

 

 

 **player 1:** lame and gay

 

 

 

 **player 2:** u can never get rid of me

 

 

 

 **player 1:** you remind me of when i had lice in 2nd grade

 

 

 

 **player 2:** u gave me lice in 2nd grade

 

 

 

 **player 1:** <3

 

 

 

**[ 4 pm ]**

 

**clo** added **richie rich** & **jakey d** to a New Chat!

 

**clo:** you guys are gay boys

 

 

 

**richie rich:** I prefer to call myself a man but

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Yes

 

 

 

 **clo:** do you  guys see jeremy and michael getting their shit together any time soon

 

 

 

**jakey d:** That question has been plaguing me for months

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Idk

 

 

 

**richie rich:** I mean they both obviously Know they like each other

 

 

 

**clo:** i don’t even know if jeremy does

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Oh my god 

 

 

 

**richie rich:** It just hit me that him not even realizing is a very valid possibility

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I think he probably does

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Know

 

 

 

**clo:** hm i hope

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Why. did you have a plan or something

 

 

 

**clo:** no i don’t really want to like push them too much or anything

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I think that’s good

 

 

 

**clo:** they just both act like dumb 1st grade boys sometimes who are mean to their crush

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Woah good metaphor clo

 

 

 

**clo:** thank you

 

 

 

**clo:** like michael is in Touch with his emotions and yet all he does is call jeremy a furry

 

 

 

**clo:** they’re just infuriating you know

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Yeah they really are such a good match

 

 

 

**richie rich:** THEY ARE

 

 

 

**richie rich:** but also the worst bc they’re both scared to Do Anything

 

 

 

**jakey d:** They care about each other too much

 

 

 

**clo:** that’s so real

 

 

 

**clo:** and not to be an embarrassing Sap but i know they would both be so happy with each other

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Chloe

 

 

 

**richie rich:** It is not embarrassing to want your friends to be happy

 

 

 

**clo:** yeah sure

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Anyways my official answer to your question of when they will get together is

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Hopefully within the next 4 years

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Same

 

 

 

**richie rich:** maybe 3

 

 

 

**richie rich:** They’re both just so bad at expressing their feelings mostly jeremy

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Yeah mostly Jeremy

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Michael is still much worse than the average person though

 

 

 

**richie rich:** That’s true

 

 

 

**clo:** thanks guys

 

 

 

**richie rich:** you’re welcome clo

 

 

 

**jakey d:** YOU’RE WELCOME JINX

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Actually I did that one on purpose and slightly after so I’ll take it back and admit it doesn’t count

 

 

 

**richie rich:** No babe it’s okay! You can jinx me anytime ;-)

 

 

**clo** removed **richie rich** & **jakey d** from the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading this with ur beautiful eyes! until i was 14 i thought the cult section of netflix was about cult movies. please leave a comment because i appreciate each and every one of them!!!!


	8. twink or twunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! hope you love this chapter we are slowly but surely getting closer to the end! i'm going to upload the halloween chapter (chapter 10) ON halloween bc i think that's fun and fresh so look out for that :-)

**[ 11 am ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their 4 friends**

 

**christine!:** Guys.

 

 

 

**christine!:** Do NOT ever hang out alone with Jeremy and Michael.

 

 

 

**brookie:** ncmxnclsnkcsd i could have told you that chris

 

 

 

**clo:** what happened

 

 

 

**christine!:** For me, LITERALLY NOTHING they ignored me the ENTIRE TIME!

 

 

 

**brookie:** quick side note christine the way u type is so cute

 

 

 

**brookie:** i know i’ve said it a million times but 

 

 

 

**jakey d:** It’s how my mom types on facebook

 

 

 

**brookie:** YEAH

 

 

 

**christine!:** They invite me over this morning to help them make breakfast and watch a movie or something.

 

 

 

**christine!:** I think OH FUN hanging out with my friends! 

 

 

 

**christine!:** I was wrong.

 

 

 

**christine!:** I make breakfast while they throw eggs at each other.

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Aw

 

 

 

**christine!:** They spend like half an hour sliding around on the kitchen floor after Michael spilt pancake batter everywhere because it was:

 

 

 

**christine!:** “Just like ice skating”

 

 

 

**christine!:** And instead of watching a movie we just sat in Michael’s room which OKAY COULD BE FUN, RIGHT?

 

 

 

**christine!:** Wrong again. I have never 3rd wheeled so hard in my entire life.

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Are you still there

 

 

 

**christine!:** No, like an hour ago I just got up and left I’m not sure if they actually noticed.

 

 

 

**brookie:** cnmxncldsn don’t take it personally christine

 

 

 

**christine!:** Oh I’m not

 

 

 

**christine!:** I know it would have happened to any of us.

 

 

 

**christine!:** But still

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Yeah

 

 

 

**richie rich:** oh yeah Christine 

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Rolan was asking about you

 

 

 

**christine!:** What.

 

 

 

**richie rich:** idk what she said but i heard her asking something

 

 

 

**christine!:** To who.

 

 

 

**clo:** rich why would you tell her that

 

 

 

**richie rich:** nicole i think

 

 

 

**clo:** rich stop

 

 

 

**christine!:** No it’s okay. I don’t care

 

 

 

 

**[ 12 pm ]**

 

**player 1** to **christine!**

 

**player 1:** hey chris are you in the kitchen

 

 

 

**player 1:** if so can you bring us like a roll of paper towels

 

 

 

**player 1:** and maybe a bowl of water

 

 

 

**christine!:** Michael

 

 

 

**christine!:** Are you kidding

 

 

 

**player 1:** um

 

 

 

**player 1:** no

 

 

 

**christine!:** I LEFT OVER AN HOUR AGO

 

 

 

 

 

[ 12 pm ]

 

**Chaotic Gays & their 4 friends**

 

**christine!:** GUYS

 

 

 

**player 2:** WE’RE SORRY CHRISTINE

 

 

 

**player 1:** listen,,,

 

 

 

**player 1:** sometimes you just get distracted

 

 

 

**christine!:** MICHAEL JUST TEXTED ME

 

 

 

**christine!:** THEY ACTUALLY DIDN’T NOTICE THAT I LEFT

 

 

 

**brookie:** ncmx,nsncsm,

 

 

 

**clo:** HA

 

 

 

**clo:**  Idiots

 

 

 

**christine!:** They thought I was in the kitchen and they just asked me to bring them a roll of paper towels and a bowl of water

 

 

 

**jakey d:** What the fuck are u guys doing

 

 

 

**player 2:** u know if you’re just going to attack us i don’t think you deserve to know

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Kink Shit

 

 

 

**clo:** you’re right

 

 

 

**player 2:** NO

 

 

 

**clo:** then tell us what you were doing

 

 

 

**player 1:** we just needed to get like ink off our arms

 

 

 

**jakey d:** How did ink get on your arms

 

 

 

**brookie:** were you guys writing on each other

 

 

 

**clo:** oh they so were i bet

 

 

 

 

**player 2:** no

 

 

 

**player 1:** yes

 

 

 

**player 1:** he just threw his phone at me

 

 

 

**player 1:** he’s not getting it back now

 

 

 

**player 1:** no more jeremy in This group chat

 

 

 

**player 1:** he’s pouting

 

 

 

**richie rich:** hm punishment

 

 

 

**richie rich:**  once again: kink shit

 

 

 

**player 1:** shut up rich

 

 

 

**player 2:** shut the FUCK UP

 

 

 

**clo:** he’s back. that was short lived

 

 

 

**player 2:** rich why do you talk about other people’s kinks so much

 

 

 

**rich:** i do not

 

 

 

**player 1:** it’s a sign that he’s into voyuerism

 

 

 

**Christine!:** What’s that?

 

 

 

**clo:** look it up

 

 

 

**richie rich:** thanks for the suggestion michael

 

 

 

**richie rich:** haven’t tried that one out yet

 

 

 

**player 1:** i’m disgusted and regret being alive

 

 

 

**player 1:** ok we’re going to go find paper towels bye

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Bye

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Wait so are we saying Michael is the one that would do the punishing

 

 

 

**richie rich:** duh

 

 

 

**clo:** do you disagree jake

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Hm I think so

 

 

 

**richie rich:** dude are you kidding michael is SUCH a top

 

 

 

**richie rich:** and jeremy is obviously a bottom so

 

 

 

**jakey d:** True but jeremy strikes me as a power bottom

 

 

 

**clo:** i think you’re right about jeremy

 

 

 

**clo:** but i think michael is both

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I feel like they’re the experimental type

 

 

 

**clo:** i thought that was you and rich

 

 

 

**brookie:** ncxncmncl

 

 

 

**richie rich:** even We have our boundaries

 

 

 

**player 2:** GUYS WHAT THE FUCK

 

 

 

**player 2:** YOU GUYS ARE SO WEIRD

 

 

 

**player 2:** OH MY GOD

 

 

 

**clo:** sorry jer

 

 

 

**richie rich:** okay maybe we like did go too far

 

 

 

**player 2:** yes maybe you did

 

 

 

**clo:** where’s michael

 

 

 

**player 2:** and why do you guys just ASSUME i bottom

 

 

 

**player 2:** rude

 

 

 

**clo:** HA

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** Dude Seriously

 

 

 

**player 2:** he read the chat and walked out of the room

 

 

 

**player 2:** idk where he is

 

 

 

**jakey d:** You obviously bottom bc

 

 

 

**jakey d:** How do i word this guys

 

 

 

**richie rich:** you are a Fucking twink

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Exactly

 

 

 

**clo:** also there is nothing wrong with being a bottom

 

 

 

**clo:** also Wait are you saying you’re not a bottom

 

 

 

**player 2:** fjdslajflsjdkfjds

 

 

 

**player 2:** i’m not saying anything

 

 

 

 

**player 2:** it’s none of your business

 

 

 

**richie rich:** That Boy’s A Bottom

 

 

 

**player 2:** BUT I’M NOT A TWINK

 

 

 

**player 2:** i consider myself a twunk

 

 

 

**richie rich:** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** i’m a twunk

 

 

 

**richie rich:** you’re a twink

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I haven’t even heard of a twunk before

 

 

 

**brookie:** me either

 

 

 

**richie rich:** i’m small but mighty and that’s all you need to know

 

 

 

**brookie:** ok

 

 

 

**richie rich:** WAIT

 

 

 

**richie rich:** JEREMY

 

 

 

**richie rich:** if you’re Admitting you’re a ‘twunk’

 

 

 

**richie rich:** are you saying you’re gay

 

 

 

**richie rich** named the chat **Chaotic Gays & their 3 friends**

 

 

 

**richie rich:** is he not going to reply

 

 

 

**player 2:** okay

 

 

 

**brookie:** i need a nap

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Wait what kind of gay am I

 

 

 

**clo:** you’re a jock

 

 

 

**player 2:** jock

 

 

 

**jakey d:** JINX

 

 

 

**jakey d:** And wow thanks guys

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** clo is a lipstick lesbian

 

 

 

**clo:** maybe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 1 pm ]**

 

**brookie** to **player 2**

 

**brookie:** hi jeremy

 

 

 

**player 2:** hey

 

 

 

 

**brookie:** i am not feeling good

 

 

 

**player 2:** :-(

 

 

 

**player 2:** sad or sick

 

 

 

**brookie:** sad i guess

 

 

 

**player 2:** do you want to talk about it?

 

 

 

**brookie:** maybe

 

 

 

**brookie:** i think i like chloe

 

 

 

**player 2:** you think?

 

 

 

**brookie:** well i DO but

 

 

 

**brookie:** i thought that i was fine just liking her and also being best friends

 

 

 

**player 2:** yeah

 

 

 

**brookie:** but i want like to not just be bff’s

 

 

 

**player 2:** okay

 

 

 

**brookie:** and i don’t know what to do

 

 

 

**player 2:** tell her

 

 

 

**brookie:** what

 

 

 

**player 2:** i think you should tell her

 

 

 

**brookie:** vnjcxnzvm,snlvs

 

 

 

 **brookie:** that seems like a bad idea

 

 

 

**player 2:** does it? or are you just scared

 

 

 

**brookie:** good question

 

 

 

**brookie:** idk what i’m gonna do

 

 

 

 

**brookie:** i’m gonna take a nap love you bye

 

 

 

**player 2:** bye brooke i love you too!

 

 

 

 

**[ 3 pm ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their 3 friends**

 

**richie rich:** what’s more sexy: vampires or werewolves

 

 

 

**player 2:** hmmm

 

 

 

**player 2:** vampires

 

 

 

**player 1:** that’s an actual shock

 

 

 

**clo:** vampires

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Vampires

 

 

 

**richie rich:** what the fuck guys

 

 

 

**richie rich:** the right answer was werewolves

 

 

 

**clo:** werewolves aren’t sexy

 

 

 

**richie rich:** that’s where you’re wrong

 

 

 

**clo:** no

 

 

 

**player 2:** vampires are hot

 

 

 

**player 1:** let’s stop there

 

 

 

**richie rich:** have you guys never seen twilight

 

 

 

**clo:** Rich Wants Rabies

 

 

 

**richie rich:** no i don’t i just want a good time

 

 

 

**player 2:** Rich Wants Rabies

 

 

 

**player 1:** maybe rich was the furry this whole time

 

 

 

**richie rich:** you guys are mean bullies who hate animals

 

 

 

**player 1:** that is the literal worst thing you could have said there

 

 

 

**player 2:** imagine The Look of showing up to a party with your vampire boyfriend

 

 

 

**player 2:** he’s probably wearing a cape or something

 

 

 

**richie rich:** that’s not even how vampires dress

 

 

 

**player 2:** how do you know

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Twilight; Bitch

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ 5 pm ]

 

**clo** to **player 1**

 

**clo:** hey is jeremy still there

 

 

 

**player 1:** no

 

 

 

**player 1:** :-(

 

 

 

**clo:** you’re gay

 

 

 

**player 1:** yeah

 

 

 

**clo:** so did you put on any of the moves

 

 

 

**player 1:** N o

 

 

 

**clo:** MICHAEL why

 

 

 

**player 1:** SO MANY reasons

 

 

 

**player 1:** i don’t want to push him

 

 

 

**player 1:** a healthy fear of rejection

 

 

 

**player 1:** i don’t want to lose my best friend in the world over a stupid crush

 

 

 

**clo:** you are so dumb it makes my head hurt

 

 

 

**player 1:** thanks chloe

 

 

 

**clo:** you’re welcome.

 

 

 

**clo:** he likes you

 

 

 

**player 1:** shut up

 

 

 

**player 1:** you’re just saying that

 

 

 

**clo:** i wouldn’t

 

 

 

**clo:** you guys literally flirt constantly i don’t ? understand ? you ? it’s obvious he likes you

 

 

 

**player 1:** ALSO

 

 

 

**player 1:** i really don’t want to hurt him

 

 

 

**clo:** you keep saying that but i don’t get what you mean like

 

 

 

**clo:**  what do u even mean how would u hurt him

 

 

 

**player 1:** it’s just a fear i have ok jeremy deserves to be happy always

 

 

 

**clo:** okay

 

 

 

 **clo:** i don’t want to push you

 

 

 

**clo:** but

 

 

 

**clo:** just know if you do ever decide to like Expose yourself, it WILL go well

 

 

 

**player 1:** maybe

 

 

 

**player 1:** you should take your own advice

 

 

 

**clo:** shut up i’m only a supporting character here

 

 

 

**player 1:** sure

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 8 pm ]**

 

**clo** to **brookie**

 

**clo:** hey can i come over

 

**brookie:** yes! sure

 

**clo:** be there in like 10

 

**brookie:** okay :-)

 

 

 

 

**[ 11 pm ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their 3 friends**

 

**brookie** changed the chat name to **Chaotic Gays & their friend**

 

**christine!:** Iconic and amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading i hope you loved it please leave a comment if u feel inclined and always remember ur worth!


	9. michael's scarlet letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set october 30th i will post the next chapter on halloween! hope you love it

**[ 4 am ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their friend**

 

**player 1:** life really does suck sometimes

 

 

 

**player 1:** its liek

 

 

 

**player 1:** i know i’m happy

 

 

 

**player 1:** but why does it evnen matter htat im happy if i know im just goingn ot go back to sad again

 

 

 

**player 1:** like happiness doesnt even mean anything its not even REAL

 

 

 

**player 1:** fuck

 

 

 

**player 1:** its like noone even cares about anyone anymore

 

 

 

**player 1:** its like no one cares about me

 

 

 

**player 1:** no its not even LIKE THTAT

 

 

 

**player 1:** noone rlly cares about me becaues no one knwos me

 

 

 

**player 1:** also like what if all of my happeisst moments are behindme

 

 

 

**player 1:** what if i never even reach that consturcted  point of happienfdsa agian

 

 

**player 1:** would poeple even notice if ijust disapeared

 

 

 

**player 1:** i’msorry you guys have to befriends with em

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 8 am ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their friend**

 

**player 1:** oh my god

 

 

**player 1** left the chat

 

 

**player 2:** JFKDLASFJDLSAJFL no

 

 

**player 1** added **player 2** to the group

 

 

**christine!:** MICHAEL WHAT

 

 

 

**christine!:** I LOVE YOU

 

 

 

**christine!:** WE LOVE YOU

 

 

 

**christine!:** WHY WOULD YOU SAY ANY OF THAT

 

 

 

**richie rich:** michael dude

 

 

 

**richie rich:** what

 

 

 

**brookie:** :-( i love you michael

 

 

 

**player 1:** this is embarrassing

 

 

 

**christine!:** You’re not embarrassing.

 

 

 

**player 1:** guys i like

 

 

 

**player 1:** oh my god

 

 

 

**player 1:** i promise i’m fine

 

 

 

**player 1:** i watched wast listening to my chemical romance

 

 

 

**player 2:** jlf;sdajfklds;ajkldjsafl

 

 

 

**player 1:** usually my cry typing goes to jeremy

 

 

 

**player 2:** it does

 

 

 

**player 1:** but emo michael chose the group chat this time so

 

 

 

**player 1:** i guess this is my scarlet letter now

 

 

 

**christine!:** Are you sure you’re okay?

 

 

 

**player 1:** i promise 

 

 

 

**player 1:** i used to be really sad and attention seeking

 

 

 

**player 1:** and listened to mcr a lot

 

 

 

**richie rich:** me too honestly

 

 

 

**player 1:** and now remnants of that come out at like 4am if i listen to welcome to the black parade

 

 

 

**player 1:** but like

 

 

 

**player 1:** it’s rly no problem with me it’s like another being i morph into at night

 

 

 

**player 2:** but the being is Sadness

 

 

 

**player 2:** i shouldn’t joke 

 

 

 

**player 1:** jeremy usually just comes over 

 

 

 

**richie rich:** oh Does He Now?

 

 

 

**player 2:** shut up

 

 

 

**brookie:** is it like offensive to say Mood to all of this

 

 

 

**clo:** probably but mood anyway

 

 

 

**player 1:** i feel like everything in this chat is always borderline offensive

 

 

 

**player 2:** if not blatantly

 

 

 

**richie rich:** OH YEAH WHAT THE FUCK GUYS

 

 

 

**richie rich:** WE NEVER TALKED ABOUT

 

 

 

**richie rich:** CHAOTIC GAYS  & THEIR FRIEND?????!!!!!!

 

 

 

**richie rich:** @BROOKE AND CHLOE WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY

 

 

 

**clo:** wouldn’t you like to know

 

 

 

**brookie:** :-)

 

 

 

**clo:** today is a good day to love your girlfriend

 

 

 

**brookie:** you’re right

 

 

 

**richie rich:** can’t relate

 

 

 

**jakey d:** AWWW I LOVE YOU GUYS

 

 

 

**christine!:** I’m the last non Chaotic Gay standing

 

 

 

 

**player 2:** you’re our token straight

 

 

 

**player 1:** we have to have that divrcity

 

 

 

**player 2:**  he means diversity

 

 

 

**christine!:** Thanks guys

 

 

 

**jakey d:** OH YEAH GUYS

 

 

 

**jakey d:** HALLOWEEN PARTY TOMORROW 

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I hope everyone has their costumes ready

 

 

 

**player 2:** i’m starting to think we’re going to look like idiots

 

 

 

**jakey d:** We can’t look like idiots if were all matching

 

 

 

**christine!:** I’m excited!!!

 

 

 

**player 1:** what time should we get there

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Idk whenever you want 

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Maybe like 9 or 10 idk

 

 

 

**christine!:** THAT REMINDS ME

 

 

 

**christine!:** I HAVE TO GO PICK UP MY SWORD AFTER SCHOOL

 

 

 

**player 1:** you ordered a sword

 

 

 

**christine!:** Didn’t order it, I just have connections

 

 

 

**player 1:** you do not

 

 

 

**christine!:** You’re right but I’m not telling you who it is because that would destroy my cool facade.

 

 

 

**player 1:** ok i have to leave now bye guys!

 

 

 

**richie rich:** same see u guys at school

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I can’t wait to see you there rich! and everyone else

 

 

 

**brookie:** stop

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 11 am]**

 

**richie rich** added **christine!** , **player 2** , **jakey d** , clo, & **brookie** to a New Chat!

 

**richie rich:** guys this is getting ridiculous

 

 

 

**richie rich:** we’re in english and we’re in like groups

 

 

 

**richie rich:** of course jeremy wants to be in michael’s

 

 

 

**richie rich:** instead of him just pulling up a chair to the table like a Normal Human he literally squeezes into michael’s seat

 

 

 

**richie rich:** basically sitting on his Fucking lap

 

 

 

**player 2:** THERE WEREN’T ANY SEATS LEFT

 

 

 

**richie rich:** oh fuck ur not supposed to be in this

 

 

**richie rich** removed **player 2** from the chat

 

 

**brookie:** nc,mxnmvn,

 

 

 

**brookie:** they are Obvilious Gays

 

 

 

**richie rich:** obvilious

 

 

 

 **clo:** hey

 

 

 

**clo:** don’t make fun of her

 

 

 

**brookie:** marry me?

 

 

 

**clo:** of course

 

 

**richie rich** removed **brookie** from the chat

 

 

**richie rich** removed **clo** from the chat

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 4 pm ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their friend**

 

**brookie:** guys

 

 

 

**brookie:** i want to be a farmer in scandinavia

 

 

 

**clo:** let’s go now

 

 

 

**brookie:** okay

 

 

 

**brookie:** you’re all coming with us though

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I’m in

 

 

 

**clo:** i’m out

 

 

 

**brookie:** fcxlmncsd no

 

 

 

**player 2:** ok i want to have a bunch of big birds that fly to me and land on my arm when i call them

 

 

 

**brookie:** um ok

 

 

 

**player 2:** i saw it on a video

 

 

 

**brookie:** i just want a pet cow and to live in a cottage with chloe

 

 

 

**player 2:** you guys living in a little cottage is so cute and i might be tearing up

 

 

 

**brookie:** HA SHUT UP

 

 

 

**richie rich:** what about me and jake living in a cottage? :-)

 

 

 

**player 2:** you guys are as cute as a Kraft single

 

 

 

**richie rich:**  cute to me

 

 

 

**richie rich:** thanks dude

 

 

 

**clo:** okay 2023 we’re all moving to a farm in europe

 

 

 

**player 2:** 2023

 

 

 

**clo:** 5 years from now

 

 

 

**player 2:** i said that to michael and he told me to stop trying to scare him fjklsa;fjks

 

 

 

**player 2:** WE’RE AS CLOSE TO 2023 AS WE ARE TO 2013

 

 

 

**brookie:** i literally have no memory of 2013 so like Yeah sounds about right

 

 

 

**player 2:** how

 

 

 

**clo:** brooke what

 

 

 

**brookie:** idk i don’t really remember anything before i was like 15 it’s all so hazy

 

 

 

**richie rich:** dude that’s SO WEIRD

 

 

 

**brookie:** maybe so

 

 

 

**brookie:** i think i don’t remember anything clearly before i stopped playing poptropica

 

 

 

**player 2:** ????? 

 

 

 

 

 **player 2:**  brooke WHAT

 

 

**brookie:** anyways back to the farm

 

 

 

**brookie:** we can have 4 little cottages

 

 

 

**player 2:** me and michael call 1

 

 

 

**richie rich:** gay

 

 

 

**brookie:** i was going to say that

 

 

 

**player 2:** no i just like him more than the rest of you

 

 

 

**richie rich:** gay

 

 

 

**player 2:** wrong

 

 

 

**brookie:** OK GUYS 4 COTTAGES

 

 

 

**brookie:** christine needs to find someone to bring though

 

 

 

**brookie:** she’s in rehearsal right now though so she can tell us later

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I JUST PICKED UP A SPIDER BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS AN ANT I’M GOING TO DIE

 

 

 

**player 2:** what

 

 

 

**player 2:** a spider doesn’t even look like an ant

 

 

 

**jakey d:** THIS ONE DID

 

 

 

**player 2:** also why would you want to pick up an ant

 

 

 

**brookie:** GUYS STOP GETTING SIDETRACKED

 

 

 

**brookie:** you know what you guys are uninvited i’m only taking chloe and my cow

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 5 pm ]**

 

**brookie** to **player 1**

 

**brookie:** are you still coming over today for the history thing

 

 

 

**player 1:** yeah! i have to run over to jeremy’s first to grab my textbook

 

 

 

**player 1:** bc i left it there

 

 

 

**brookie:** that’s fine

 

 

 

**brookie:** what’s going on with you guys?

 

 

 

**player 1:** what do you mean

 

 

 

**brookie:** you know what i mean

 

 

 

**player 1:** hhhhhhhh

 

 

 

**player 1:** idk

 

 

 

**player 1:** i keep getting SO CLOSE to just telling him how i feel and then changing the subject like an idiot

 

 

 

**brookie:** you should just tell him you like him the next time u see him

 

 

 

**player 1:** no

 

 

 

**brookie:** why not

 

 

 

**player 1:** bad idea

 

 

 

**brookie:** it’s not

 

 

 

**player 1:** it is

 

 

 

**brookie:** he likes you too

 

 

 

**player 1:** you don’t know that

 

 

 

**brookie:** i do

 

 

 

**player 1:** he would have already told me

 

 

 

**brookie:** chloe yells at us about pushing you guys all the time so like

 

 

 

**brookie:** you know what just come over and we can talk

 

 

 

**brookie:** and then maybe

 

 

 

**brookie:** idk

 

 

 

**player 1:** okay, i’ll be there in like half an hour

 

 

 

**brookie:** okay! i will see you then  <3

 

 

 

**player 1:** love you!

 

 

 

 

**[ 9 pm ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their friend**

 

**richie rich:** y’all what shakespeare character would you fuck

 

 

 

**player 2:** rich what the FUCK

 

 

 

**clo:** lady macbeth

 

 

 

**jakey d:** mercutio

 

 

 

**richie rich:** mine is Laetres from hamlet

 

 

 

**brookie:** stop trying 2 show off that u know a more unknown character

 

 

 

**richie rich:** no

 

 

 

**player 2:** ok never mind mood moods all moods and romeo

 

 

 

**player 2:** i feel like he’s so expected it’s Unexpected

 

 

 

**richie rich:** why do u judge me until you see other people go along with it

 

 

 

**player 2:** a desire to be accepted by my peers

 

 

 

**richie rich:** oh okay

 

 

 

**player 1:** the snake in macbeth

 

 

 

**player 2:** what

 

 

 

**player 1:** idk i never do class reading

 

 

 

**player 1:** but i remember a snake

 

 

 

**clo:** there’s like 2 quotes About a snake

 

 

 

**player 2:** IF I SAID I WOULD FUCK A SNAKE YOU WOULD YELL AT ME

 

 

 

**player 1:** it’s bc i’m funny

 

 

 

**player 2:** RUDE

 

 

 

**christine!:** I feel like you guys are going to make Shakespeare mad if he reads this

 

 

 

**richie rich:** he’s dead

 

 

 

 **christine!:** Yeah, but his ghost

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Anyways jeremy Romeo is a bad answer

 

 

 

**player 2:** he’s so expected it’s unexpected though

 

 

 

**jakey d:** But he’s such a dramatic goth

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** And you are too

 

 

 

**jakey d:** You shouldn’t fuck yourself

 

 

 

**jakey d:** You would both catch feelings and THAT would never work out

 

 

 

**clo:**  i think they're a perfect match

 

 

 

**christine!:** Guys Romeo is DEAD

 

 

 

**richie rich:** christine! don’t talk about jer’s bf like that

 

 

 

**player 2:** thanks rich the bitch

 

 

 

**player 2:** SORRY FJDSLFJD

 

 

 

**player 2:** my subconscious typed that i swear it wasn't me

 

 

 

**richie rich:** i’m trying to defend your honor and you just insult me

 

 

 

**richie rich:** i can’t believe you Hate gay people

 

 

 

**player 2:** i’m gay i just love to bully you

 

 

 

**richie rich:** homophobia really does run deep

 

 

 

**player 2:** fjdsla;fjksj;fskl shut up

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 10 pm ]**

 

**player 1** to **brookie**

 

**player 1:** brooke

 

 

 

 

 

**player 1:** i just got jealous over jeremy saying he would fuck romeo

 

 

 

**brookie:** HA

 

 

 

**brookie:** can i tell chloe that

 

 

 

**player 1:** hhh sure

 

 

**brookie** added **clo** to the chat

 

 

**brookie:** michael got jealous over jeremy saying he would fuck romeo

 

 

 

**clo:** HA

 

 

 

**player 1:** leave me alone

 

 

 

**brookie:** you’re the one that TOLD ME idiot

 

 

 

**player 1:** we all do things we regret

 

 

 

**brookie:** anyway did you talk to him after you left!

 

 

 

**player 1:** no

 

 

 

**brookie:** :-(

 

 

 

**brookie:** are you going to?

 

 

 

**clo:** don’t push him too much brooke!

 

 

 

**clo:** do what you want michael

 

 

 

 **brookie:** chloe this Love Story would move so much faster if u would just let me force them 2 move faster. this would be unbearably slow moving from an outsider's perspective. good thing that this is real life and not being read as some sort of weird texting fan fiction.

 

 

 

 **clo:** sorry i just want them to move at their own pace

 

 

 

**player 1:** no it’s fine clo

 

 

 

**player 1:** idk

 

 

 

**brookie:** i think you should

 

 

 

**player 1:** yeah i know

 

 

 

**player 1:** i do too

 

 

 

 **clo:** follow your gut, kid

 

 

 

**player 1:** i’m 4 months older than you

 

 

 

**clo:** shhh

 

 

 

**player 1:** maybe i will

 

 

 

**player 1:** probably won’t though

 

 

 

**brookie:** he flirts with you way too much for it to go badly

 

 

 

**player 1:** IDK I’LL THINK ABOUT IT THANKS GUYS I’M GOING TO SHOWER NOW

 

 

 

**brookie:** okokok

 

 

 

**clo:** tell us how it goes if you want!

 

 

 

**brookie:** <3

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 2 am ]**

 

**player 2 to player 1**

 

**player 2:** are you busy rn

 

 

 

**player 1:** nope

 

 

 

**player 2:** okay good, i have a theory to share with you

 

 

 

**player 2:** you know how we don’t necessarily know what could be in the ocean

 

 

 

**player 2:** because we haven’t explored a lot of it

 

 

 

**player 1:** sure

 

 

 

**player 2:** what if pokemon are down there

 

 

 

**player 1:** i lied i’m sleeping

 

 

 

**player 2:** NO YOU’RE NOT

 

 

 

**player 2:** i just feel like the idea of pokemon is too smart for the human mind to come up with on our own

 

 

 

**player 2:** like we had to get it from somewhere

 

 

 

**player 1:** you are already wrong

 

 

 

**player 2:** so what if the creators of pokemon like figured out how to do really amazing deep sea exploration

 

 

 

**player 2:** discovered pokemon

 

 

 

**player 2:** came back up

 

 

 

**player 2:** and created an entire franchise based off of them

 

 

 

**player 1:** you think that’s more likely than them coming up with magic animals that fight

 

 

**player 2:** you’re downplaying them

 

 

 

**player 2:** Don’t Downplay Pokemon

 

 

 

**player 1:** jeremy can i tell you something

 

 

 

**player 2:** yes

 

 

 

**player 1:** hhhhhhjgfhuhrueih

 

 

 

**player 1:** i like you

 

 

 

**player 2:** i like you too

 

 

 

**player 1:** HHH oh my god okay

 

 

 

**player 1:** um

 

 

 

**player 2:** that’s why we’re best friends bro

 

 

 

**player 1:** oh

 

 

 

 **player 2:** you’re my player 1!

 

 

 

**player 2:** i love you!

 

 

 

**player 1:** i love you too jer

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS GUYS FOR READING AND FOR EXISTING! LOVE U ALL! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF U WOULD LOVE TO


	10. his small nipples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy howdy i am so stressed about school but remembered i promised i would post this chapter today so HERE U GO BOYS! i know nobody actually would have cared at all if i posted it today or not but i just like 2 stick to my promises! hope u love it

**[ 1 pm ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their friend**

 

**jakey d:** HALOWEEN PARTY TODAY BITCHES

 

 

 

**clo:** haloween

 

 

 

**jakey d:** HALLOWEEN WOOOOOOOO

 

 

 

**christine!:** Happy Halloween everyone!!!

 

 

 

**brookie:** trick or treaters have already came to my door

 

 

 

**brookie:** it is 1 pm

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Did you give them anything?

 

 

 

**brookie:** i gave them apples

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Disgusting

 

 

 

**player 1:** i haven’t been to jake’s house since i lost my hoodie

 

 

 

**player 1:** jake if i find it i’m going to Murder you

 

 

 

**jakey d:** WHY

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Also it’s not here I’ve looked like 2 times

 

 

 

**player 2:** 2 whole times

 

 

 

**player 1:** bc i’ve been without it for too long and if it’s there then that means it’s Your fault

 

 

 

**player 2:** also this stupid chat just woke me up so thanks

 

 

 

**brookie:** why were you still sleeping what the heck

 

 

 

**christine!:** You need to go to sleep earlier

 

 

 

**player 2:** going to sleep early is weak

 

 

 

**player 2:** early to bed, early to rise, makes a man a little bitch

 

 

 

**player 2:** or a woman

 

 

 

**clo:** thanks for being inclusive

 

 

 

**brookie:** wow how edgy of you jeremy

 

 

 

**player 2:** anyway i had a dream i was at the party!

 

 

 

**jakey d:** How was it??

 

 

 

**player 2:** the party was fine but it was a world where like

 

 

 

**player 2:** you know how in video games you have like hearts or whatever and when you do something that hurts you you lose a heart

 

 

 

**clo:** yeah

 

 

 

**player 2:** and if you lose a heart you die

 

 

 

**player 2:** well in my dream those were your bones so if you took damage you lost a bone and if you lose all your bones you die

 

 

 

**player 1:** did you die

 

 

 

**player 2:** can’t remember

 

 

 

**richie rich:** lame dream if you can’t even remember the end

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I would love to lose all my bones

 

 

 

**player 2:** no you don’t.

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Yes I do, I could dance so cool

 

 

 

**richie rich:** you could finally do the worm, babe!!!

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I know!!!

 

 

 

**player 2:** you guys are so fucking weird!!!

 

 

 

**christine!:** You need to BE NICE Jeremy

 

 

 

**player 2:** i know

 

 

 

**player 2:** i’m just tired

 

 

 

**player 2:** don’t worry i’ll be better by the party

 

 

 

**christine!:** You better be!

 

 

 

**clo:** eat some candy

 

 

 

**clo:** it will cheer you up

 

 

 

**player 2:** thanks

 

 

 

 

**[ 3 pm ]**

 

**The Boys**

 

**jakey d:** Okay, my skirt thing is so short you can see my ass if I bend over

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I’m wearing gym shorts with it so it doesn’t matter

 

 

 

**jakey d:** But I feel so powerful for some reason

 

 

 

**player 1:** oh i’m not even wearing a skirt or something

 

 

 

**player 1:** just like swim trunks that reminded me of moana or something 

 

 

 

**jakey d:** lucky

 

 

 

**player 2:** me either

 

 

 

**player 2:** i am wearing girl leggings though

 

 

 

**richie rich:** i got a rapunzel dress but cut the skirt part off

 

 

 

**richie rich:** and i got weird purple pants at goodwill

 

 

 

**player 1:** Thrifty

 

 

 

**player 1:** i like it

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Am I the only guy in a skirt then

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I feel abandoned

 

 

 

**player 1:** you’re cool you’ll pull it off

 

 

 

**player 2:** he’s right

 

 

 

**jakey d:** You’re right!

 

 

 

**player 1:** jeremy

 

 

 

**player 1:** when i get to your house i need you to draw some cool looking tattoos

 

 

 

**player 2:** does moana even have a tattoo

 

 

 

**player 1:** i don’t think so

 

 

 

**player 1:** but maui does

 

 

 

**player 1:** and moana would if she were a smidge more bad ass and i am pretty bad ass

 

 

 

**richie rich:** you’re the opposite of bad ass

 

 

 

**player 1:** maybe you’re right but my moana deserves to be bad ass

 

 

 

**player 2:** ok i can’t draw tho so

 

 

 

**player 2:** it will look maybe 4/10 goodness

 

 

 

**player 1:** that’s all i need!

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Jeremy are you going shirtless

 

 

 

**player 2:** no ?

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I would

 

 

 

**player 2:** little mermaid wears a top so i’m going to wear a purple tshirt

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Her name is Ariel

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Also the mermen don’t wear tops

 

 

 

**player 2:** i’m going to wear a shirt

 

 

 

**richie rich:** Why not show off the goods, Jer

 

 

 

**player 2:** i want to be accurate to the character

 

 

 

**player 1:** no

 

 

 

**player 2:** shut up

 

 

 

**player 1:** he’s scared people

 

 

 

**player 2:** don’t

 

 

 

**player 1:** will make fun of

 

 

**player 2** removed **player 1** from the chat

 

 

**richie rich** added **player 1** to the chat

 

 

**player 1** named the chat **His Small Nipples**

 

 

**richie rich:** we would never, jeremy!

 

 

 

**player 2:** he’s lying but Yes You Would

 

 

 

**player 1:** i’m not lying

 

 

 

**player 2:** i went through a phase where i was insecure about them

 

 

 

**player 2:** but i’m fine now

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Why won’t you go shirtless then

 

 

 

**player 2:** I don’t want to look like a Dick

 

 

 

**richie rich:** should i go shirtless? ;-)

 

 

 

**player 2:** why would rapunzel be shirtless

 

 

 

**richie rich:** She cuts her hair off, titties out seems like the next natural step

 

 

 

**player 2:** stop objectifying rapunzel

 

 

 

**player 1:** yeah rich. i think you should go as shirtless rapunzel

 

 

 

**richie rich:** plus it would show off my athletic build that i think she would have

 

 

 

**player 1:** exactly

 

 

 

**player 2:** jfkdls;afjkd michael stop or he’ll do it

 

 

 

**player 1:** i think that would be great

 

 

 

**player 1:** MY MOMS TOLD ME I LOOKED PRETTY HAHA

 

 

 

**richie rich:** moana is pretty therefore you are pretty

 

 

 

**player 1:** i look more like a surfer guy but sure

 

 

 

**player 1:** i know i look stupid but i still feel cool 

 

 

 

**player 2:** SAME

 

 

 

**player 1:** is this what being popular feels like

 

 

 

**player 2:** jfdlskafjsalkfjksl

 

 

 

**jakey d:** I want to carry around an apple but I’m scared I’ll eat it

 

 

 

**jakey d:** So which should I do

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Choice A: Carry a bag of apples so I’ll have them for the whole night

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Choice B: cover 1 single apple in bleach so I remember not to eat it

 

 

 

**player 2:** what the fuck jake not the bleach one

 

 

 

**jakey d:** VOTE WITH THE LETTERS

 

 

 

**player 2:** A

 

 

 

**richie rich:** A xoxo

 

 

 

**player 1:** a bag full of bleach covered apples

 

 

 

**player 2:** michael!

 

 

 

**player 1:** FINE a

 

 

 

**jakey d:** A it is!

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Thanks guys

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 4 pm ]**

 

**clo** to **player 1**

 

**clo:** how’s the costume going

 

 

 

**player 1:** i’ve been dressed for like an hour

 

 

 

**clo:** wait really

 

 

 

**player 1:** yeah? all the guys have

 

 

 

**clo:** that’s kind of weird but Okay

 

 

 

**clo:** what are you doing

 

 

 

**player 1:** about to go pick up jeremy

 

 

 

**clo:** aww

 

 

 

**player 1:** not aw

 

 

 

**player 1:** oh yeah i talked to him last night

 

 

 

**player 1:** i told him i liked him jfdlsflsjk

 

 

 

**clo:**  WHAT DID HE SAY

 

 

 

**player 1:** wow i like you too as a friend michael! so go shove your big stupid crush up your dick! and never speak to me again!

 

 

 

**clo:** he did not

 

 

 

**player 1:** you’re right

 

 

 

**player 1:** but

 

 

 

**player 1:** he literally said he liked me because we were friends and then called me bro

 

 

 

**clo:** he’s such a FUCKING IDiot

 

 

 

**player 1:** and then he told me he loved me so 

 

 

 

**player 1:** that’s how i’m doing right now

 

 

 

**clo:** UGH i’m sorry michael

 

 

 

**player 1:** so i guess ? i’m just going to act like it didn’t happen ? and die alone ?

 

 

 

**clo:** boys are so stupid

 

 

 

**player 1:** you’re telling me

 

 

 

**clo:** that includes you

 

 

 

**player 1:** why me

 

 

 

**clo:** michael i love you you’re just like Such An Idiot

 

 

 

**player 1:** CHLOE I GOT REJECTED LAST NIGHT I COULD USE SOME SYMPATHY

 

 

 

**clo:**  ok but did he reject you or is he just a little oblivious? 

 

 

 

**clo:** or a lot

 

 

 

**clo:** did he even know what you were trying to say

 

 

 

**player 1:** yes i was very direct

 

 

 

**player 1:** ANYWAYS I’M DONE WITH THIS I HAVE TO GO PICK UP JEREMY

 

 

 

**clo:** ok i love you! remember that!

 

 

 

**clo:** have fun picking up your mermaid boyfriend

 

 

 

**player 1:** STOP

 

 

 

**player 1:** but i do love that

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 10 pm ]**

 

[ little note: so this whole bit is at the party and i didn’t want to put time stamps on each text so just know this little part goes through a lot of the party through like 11 pm and they probably wouldn’t text a ton at a party so like the texts are very spread out just so you know ] 

 

**Chaotic Gays & their friend**

 

**jakey d:** Someone brought a freshman

 

 

 

**player 2:** jfdklsa;fjdks

 

 

 

**player 2:** btw michael and i are almost there

 

 

 

**player 2:** OKAY WE’RE HERE

 

 

 

**christine!:** Ok me Rich and Jake are like right through the front door :-)

 

 

 

**richie rich:** BROOKE AND CHLOE WHERE ARE YOU DID A GHOST GET YA

 

 

 

**clo:** we’re almost there brooke likes to drives safe

 

 

 

**richie rich:** okay

 

 

 

**clo:** OK we’re here there are so many people we had to park down the street

 

 

 

**brookie:** i hope my car doesn’t get towed!

 

 

 

**christine!:** I lost all of you

 

 

 

**player 2:** chloe, brooke, michael, and i are in the backyard

 

 

 

**christine!:** ALSO JENNA ROLAN IS HERE

 

 

 

**clo:** yikes i did not think you would notice her

 

 

 

**jakey d:** i’m going to soak my apples in beer

 

 

 

**player 1:** that’s not going to work

 

 

 

**jakey d:** don’t be homophobic to me

 

 

 

**richie rich:** JEREMY GET YOUR LEGGINGS OUT OF YOUR ASS

 

 

 

**player 2:** MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY NOT STARING

 

 

 

**richie rich:** i have someone else’s wig on???

 

 

 

**richie rich:** if you guys see a rapunzel wig anywhere please tell me

 

 

 

**christine!:** I LOST MY SWORD

 

 

 

**clo:** hey brooke where r u

 

 

 

**brookie:** i’m near the top of the stairs!

 

 

 

**clo:** okokok

 

 

 

**christine!:** I FOUND MY SWORD

 

 

 

**jakey d:** Somebody ordered pizzas and it wasn’t me

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** THE FRESHMAN JUST BROKE MY COFFEE TABLE

 

 

 

**christine!:** DUSTIN IS TALKING TO JENNA

 

 

 

**christine!:** FLIRTING WITH HER

 

 

 

**christine!:** I AM SO ANGRY

 

 

 

**clo:** chris come to the backyard and sit with me and brooke

 

 

 

**clo:** please? :-)

 

 

 

 **christine!:** UGHUHUGH ok I’m coming

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** i think a ghost just touched my ass ?

 

 

 

**player 2:** michael where are u at

 

 

 

**jakey d:** My neighbors are going to kill me

 

 

 

**christine!:** JENNA IS TALKING TO SO MANY GUYS I’M GOING TO EXPLODE

 

 

 

**christine!:** UGHHHH

 

 

 

**player 2:** hey do any of you guys know where michael is

 

 

 

**clo:** he went inside when u went out to the car

 

 

 

**player 2:** i think his phone is dead

 

 

 

**player 2:** anyways if someone sees him tell me 

 

 

 

**player 2:** because i’m lonely

 

 

 

 **player 2:** not to be weird though it would just be cool to know

 

 

 

**player 2:** i’m fine

 

 

 

**jakey d:** OKAY jer we will be on the lookout

 

 

 

**player 2:** thanks

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 11 pm ]**

 

**player 2** to **player 1**

 

**player 2:** hey where are you

 

**player 2:** ahhh i think your phone’s dead?

 

**player 2:** anyways if you find a charger or maybe if it’s not dead

 

**player 2:** call me or just text me or something

 

**player 2:** the car is still here so i have NO IDEA where you could be

 

**player 2:** jake’s house isn’t even that big 

 

**player 2:** this is getting kind of weird also i’m very lonely so text me when you can!!!

 

**player 1:** i’m fine and alive and everything

 

**player 2:** WHERE ARE YOU????????

 

**player 1:** IDK doesn’t matter

 

**player 2:** don’t be Emo and tell me where you are

 

**player 1:** ok i really don’t know

 

**player 1:** in like a closet

 

**player 1:** there were too many people

 

**player 1:** couldn’t really breathe? LAME

 

**player 2:** MICHAEL

 

**player 1:** i’m in the guest room i think? idk

 

**player 1:** and i found my hoodie btw

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 11 pm ]**

 

[ again this is like a half hour time span from the beginning and then when jeremy talks in the end but i didn’t want to do individual timestamps ok ]

 

**Chaotic Gays & their friend**

 

**player 2:** jake where is your guest room

 

**richie rich:** end of the hall on the right

 

**player 2:** thank you rich

 

**clo:** jeremy did you find michael

 

**clo:** hello?

 

**player 1:** hey guys! we’re fine, we’re going to head home now though

 

**player 1:** thanks for inviting us jake!

 

**jakey d:** That’s fine! I’ll see you guys later

 

**brookie:** text us when you get home safe!!!

 

**player 1:** we will :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING sorry if this was confusing to read i hope it made sense next chapter we find out what happened with jeremy & michael so stay tuned!


	11. normal & healthy relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey queens! so this is set november 1st the day after the halloween party! hope u love it!

**[ 10 am ]**

 

 **player 1** to **player 2**

 

 **player 1:** are we going to talk about last night?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** absolutely not

 

 

 

 **player 2:** AH

 

 

 

 **player 2:** sorry

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i don’t know

 

 

 

 **player 2:** maybe

 

 

 

 **player 1:** we probably should

 

 

 

 **player 1:** actually no

 

 

 

 **player 1:** we need to definitely

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i know

 

 

 

 **player 2:** sorry i am going through a tunnel right now the service is bad talk to u later

 

 

 

 **player 1:** you’re at your house

 

 

 

 **player 1:** and we’re TEXTING

 

 

 

 **player 2:** jfld;jsfaljaslkjflkdas;jflkdsaj

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 10 am ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their friend**

 

 **clo:** brooke and i fell asleep in our costumes

 

 

 

 **christine!:** AWWWW

 

 

 

 **clo:** :-)

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** NOT aw because elsa and anna are SISTERS and that’s DISGUSTING

 

 

 

 **brookie:** me and chloe aren’t though!

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** i would hope

 

 

 

 **clo:** weird

 

 

 

 **clo:** that was Much more of a michael comment

 

 

 

 **clo:** but rich said it

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** maybe he’s rubbing off on me

 

 

 

 **christine!:** Sometimes I feel like all of you guys are rubbing off on me

 

 

 

 **christine!:** Like sometimes I just have an urge to turn my auto-capitalization off

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** i did it and it’s the best decision

 

 

 

 **clo:** free yourself, chris

 

 

 

 **christine!:** No, thanks

 

 

 

 **clo:** yesterday michael said jfldsjakljfdjsk;

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** AND jeremy’s gotten less cynical

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** i think we’re melding into one being

 

 

 

 **clo:** no

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 11 am ]**

 

 **player 2** to **richie rich**

 

 **player 2:** rich

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** jer!

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** are you okay? why did you guys leave early last night?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i’m fine

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i have something i need to talk about

 

 

 

 **player 2:** and for some reason you seemed like the best person to go to

 

 

 

 **player 2:** so can i tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone else okay?

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** okay?

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** i can keep secrets

 

 

 

 **player 2:** okay well

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i like michael

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** obviously

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i’ve actually been hiding it for a while

 

 

 

 **player 2:** wait what

 

 

 

 **player 2:** what do you mean obviously

 

 

**richie rich:** obviously you have a crush on michael

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** ok keep going get to the Secret

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** i gotta know

 

 

 

 **player 2:** that WAS the secret

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** that you like michael?

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** sorry jer but

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** not rly a secret

 

 

 

 **player 2:** ok um

 

 

 

 **player 2:** well we kind of like

 

 

 

 **player 2:** kissed last night? for a long time?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** and told each other we loved each other?

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** WHAT

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** NOW THAT’S A SECRET

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** IS THAT WHY YOU GUYS LEFT EARLY

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** TO GO MAKE OUT IN MICHAEL’S CAR

 

 

 

 **player 2:** NO it was before we left

 

 

 

 **player 2:** in a closet fjldksajkd

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** give me the ENTIRE story spare no detail

 

 

 

 **player 2:** no

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i want advice

 

 

 

 **player 2:** we kissed last night

 

 

 

 **player 2:** now what

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** well do you want him to keep kissing you? and vice versa?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** yes

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** well then keep doing that

 

 

 

 **player 2:** is that all your advice

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** yes?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** that’s NOT WHAT I WANTED

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** what do you want

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i want to know what to say now

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** well what did you guys say afterwards

 

 

 

 **player 2:** um

 

 

 

 **player 2:** after the kissing Not Much

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i didn’t even spend the night at his house

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** he’s going to think you’re upset

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i kissed him why would he think that

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** because he’s michael

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** and ALSO because you don’t just kiss your best friend, tell him u love him, and then not talk about it at all

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** but mostly because he’s michael and an undercover Emo

 

 

 

 **player 2:** FUCK you’re right

 

 

 

 **player 2:** the gay gods are not shining down on me today :-(

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** you kissed the boy of ur dreams last night i’d say they’re shining PRETTY HARD

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i need to talk to him

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** then do it!

 

 

 

 **player 2:** first i need a long shower or maybe a long nap

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** no

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** be serious

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i cope by Not Doing That

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** why don’t you guys just talk in the group chat

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** we can mediate

 

 

 

 **player 2:** NO

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** you’re right lmao

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** even i know that’s a bad idea

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 11 am ]**

 

 **clo** to **player 1**

 

 **clo:** SO

 

 

 

 **player 1:** s o

 

 

 

 **clo:** i saw you guys come out of that bedroom last night

 

 

 

 **clo:** what happened

 

 

 

 **player 1:** nothing Crazy

 

 

 

 **clo:** well i want to know everything anyway

 

 

 

 **player 1:** what do you want to know

 

 

 

 **clo:** everything

 

 

 

 **player 1:** uh alright well

 

 

 

 **player 1:** idk there were just A Lot of people

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i started feeling super like claustrophobic but with people idk what the word for that is

 

 

 

 **player 1:** and i was feeling insecure about not really knowing anyone there besides you guys

 

 

 

 **player 1:** so i went in a room and like kind of hid in the closet

 

 

 

 **player 1:** found my FUCKING HOODIE just hanging in there

 

 

 

 **player 1:** which i need to ask jake about remind me to do that

 

 

 

 **clo:** okay

 

 

 

 **player 1:** anyways like you know later jeremy comes up and we sit in the closet together

 

 

 

 **clo:** how symbolic

 

 

 

 **player 1:** shut up

 

 

 

 **player 1:** anyways so we just talk and talk for a while and like I’m Fine at this point

 

 

 

 **player 1:** more Secret stuff happened

 

 

 

 **player 1:** and then i kissed him?

 

 

 

 **clo:** WAIT WHAT

 

 

 

 **player 1:** yeah!

 

 

 

 **clo:** that was unexpected

 

 

 

 **player 1:** really?

 

 

 

 **clo:** YES

 

 

 

 **clo:** i didn’t think either of you had the Guts to do it

 

 

 

 **player 1:** wait we aren’t like

 

 

 

 **player 1:** together now or anything

 

 

 

 **clo:** ????

 

 

 

 **clo:** what

 

 

 

 **clo:** what was the ‘secret stuff’ you talked about then

 

 

 

 **clo:** and why did you KISS

 

 

 

 **player 1:** idk? IDK i tried to get jeremy to talk to me earlier but he’s being dumb

 

 

 

 **clo:** ohhhhhmyyygodddd

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i know

 

 

 

 **clo:** you didn’t talk on the way home ?

 

 

 

 **player 1:** not really? idk after the kiss wasn’t awkward really we just like walked out of the room together and decided to go home and i asked him if he wanted to stay the night at my house and he said no and that’s when it kind of got awkward but

 

 

 

 **player 1:** IDK

 

 

 

 **clo:** you guys are so unnecessarily complicated

 

 

 

 **clo:** no offense because i love both of you but

 

 

 

 **clo:** nothing is this difficult and yet here we are

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 12 pm ]**

 

 **clo** to **richie rich**

 

 **clo:** jeremy told you what happened?

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** yeah

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** he told you that?

 

 

 

 **clo:** no, brooke said he probably would though

 

 

 

 **clo:** he’s predictable

 

 

 

 **clo:** or maybe she’s psychic who knows

 

 

 

 **clo:** anyways, do you know if he’s going to talk to michael or not ?

 

 

 

 **clo:** i’d ask him but i don’t want to freak him out

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** yeah idk

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** i hope so

 

 

 

 **clo:** what did he say?

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** that he was going to take a really long nap

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** or shower

 

 

 

 **clo:** of course he did

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** should i tell him anything?

 

 

 

 **clo:** no let’s see if they figure this out on their own

 

 

 

 **clo:** they’re kind of like watching a movie that you already know the ending to

 

 

 

 **clo:** but you’re forced to sit through the whole thing

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** that’s a good metaphor

 

 

 

 **clo:** thanks

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 1 pm ]**

 

 **player 2** to **player 2**

 

 **player 2:** hey michael just letting you know that i am definitely in love with you? pleae date me

 

 

 

 **player 2:** hi bro

 

 

 

 **player 2:** hi dude

 

 

 

 **player 2:** hi, do you want to kiss again? it was really fun last night! love it and love that and love you

 

 

 

 **player 2:** hey can i come over? please? and maybe we can kiss about it??????

 

 

 

 **player 2:** JFLDSAJFKLSA;FJKDLSAJJFGHAJKLDKSALJKLDSA;JFKD

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i like you, too

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 2 pm ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their friend**

 

 **richie rich:** IT’S RAINING SO HARD WHAT THE FUCK

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** I’M GONNA GO GET MY SNORKEL AND TRY IT OUT IN A PUDDLE

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** DOES ANYONE WANT TO JOIN ME

 

 

 

 **brookie:** what ? is ? wrong ? with ? you

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** I SO WOULD BUT I’M STILL CLEANING UP FROM THIS PARTY SO MY PARENTS DON’T KILL ME

 

 

 

 **christine!:** Brooke, you put a question mark everywhere except the end of the sentence.

 

 

 

 **clo:** you’re going to catch a cold or something

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** pretty sure that’s a myth

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** but i’m wearing a shirt so i’ll be fine anyways

 

 

 

 **brookie:** i don’t think you can snorkel in puddles

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** i can and i will

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** wait

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** NO

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** JAKE STOP RIGHT THERE I’M COMING OVER

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** but i’m cleaning

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** MY BABY DOES NOT MOP ALONE

 

 

 

 **clo:** oh my god

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** ‘Rich hangs up his snorkels for a trash bag’

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** that has a nice ring to it

 

 

 

 **brookie:** it does not

 

 

 

 **christine!:** I’ll come over too! I would love to help :-)

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** Oh wow you really don’t have to christine

 

 

 

 **christine!:** That’s fine, I love cleaning!

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** I think we’ve got it all under control ;-)

 

 

 

 **christine!:** Are you sure?

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** Definitely! We're going to be cleaning a different kind of mess if you know what I mean ;-)

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** mopping a different kind of floor ;-)

 

 

 

 **christine!:** OH

 

 

 

 **christine!:** OKAY THEN

 

 

 

 **brookie:** ncmv,ncx,nv,cxnvsdl

 

 

 

 **brookie:** we r literally babies u guys r just going to make out a little bit and watch riverdale or something

 

 

 

 **clo:** u ever just have a Normal  & Healthy relationship just 2 flex on every male in this group chat?

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** when i was little

 

 

 

 **player 1:** you still are Little

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** MICHAEL YOU’RE ALIVE

 

 

 

 **player 1:** no i’m not

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i just had to make a short rich joke 

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i’m dead again

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** ANYWAYS

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** when i was Younger

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** and my parents wanted Alone Time

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** they would tell me and my brother that they had to wind up the grandfather clock

 

 

 

 **clo:** oh my god

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 3 pm ]**

 

 **player 2** to **player 1**

 

 **player 2:** hey michael i love you and want to kiss you again! please! if you’ll have me!

 

 

 

 **player 2:** hey dude bro let’s Be Super Bros and make out some more… and maybe date!

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i like you do you like me too check yes or no

 

 

 

 **player 2:** ughhgughuhghughghhhh

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i like you a lot a lot a lot please kiss me forever and hold my hand

 

 

 

 **player 1:** okay

 

 

 

 **player 2:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

 

 

 **player 2:** OH MY GOD

 

 

 

 **player 2:** oh my god

 

 

 

 **player 2:** my entire life is over?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** those weren’t meant for you

 

 

 

 **player 1:** you kissed another michael?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** yes

 

 

 

 **player 2:** LJDFFJSALF no

 

 

 

 **player 2:** they were

 

 

 

 **player 2:** oh my god

 

 

 

 **player 2:** okay

 

 

 

 **player 2:** um

 

 

 

 **player 1:** so you like me?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** NO

 

 

 

 **player 2:** YES

 

 

 

 **player 2:** it depends

 

 

 

 **player 1:** on what

 

 

 

 **player 2:** how hard you might or might not reject me

 

 

 

 **player 1:** that’s not how emotions work

 

 

 

 **player 1:** give me like 5 minutes

 

 

 

 **player 2:** um

 

 

 

 **player 2:** okay?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** listen i’m sorry if i freaked you out you can pretend i didn’t say anything if you want but

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i do really like you

 

 

 

 **player 2:** a lot

 

 

 

 **player 2:** and this doesn’t have to change our friendship if you don’t want it to we can literally ignore this because i think i’ve felt this way for a long time so not really a change on my end

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i think i might go sulk now

 

 

 

 **player 2:** but by the way the kiss really was Good i’m serious

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i'm going to go hide bury myself in my backyard now

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i’m here

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i forgot my spare key though so

 

 

 

 **player 1:** come unlock the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LOVED IT!!!! we only have ONE chapter left!!!!!!! as always, leave a comment if u would love to bc i love to read them. lov u all!!!


	12. daddy's day (& the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER WHAT THE HECK! i loved writing this and posting it for u guys to see i know it's rly silly and not that Great but i like to think my dumb jokes have made some of u happy! have fun reading for the LAST TIME!!! see u in the end notes :-)

[ time jump by maybe like a week or a month or something? idk you can pretend it’s however long you want or you can even pretend it’s not there if you really hate time jumps that much ]

 

**[ 2 pm ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their friend**

 

 **player 1:** guys

 

 

 

 **player 1:** jeremy stole my hoodie

 

 

 

 **player 2:** and watch me do it again tomorrow, Little Bitch

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** You shouldn’t call your boyfriend a bitch

 

 

 

 **player 2:** it’s so funny though :-(

 

 

 

 **player 2:** you’re not really a little bitch, michael

 

 

 

 **player 1:** thanks  <3

 

 

 

 **player 1:** that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i know :-) better take a screenshot because it won’t happen again!

 

 

 

 **clo:** why are you so full of sarcastic fury all the time

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i am not full of Fury

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** yeah but he is full of FURRY am i right, gang?

 

 

 

 **clo:** why

 

 

 

 **player 1:** why

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** JINX

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** someone has to keep the furry jokes alive

 

 

 

 **brookie:** why can’t michael call him a furry

 

 

 

 **player 1:** because we’re DATING it would be rude

 

 

 

 **brookie:** he calls you a little bitch though ?

 

 

 

 **player 1:** well he calls me a little bitch bc i’m not one  & also he’s a grump

 

 

 

 **player 1:** calling him a furry would be hitting a little too close to home

 

 

 

 **player 2:** THAT COUNTS AS A FURRY JOKE MICHAEL

 

 

 

 **player 2:** AND NO IT DOESN’T HIT TOO CLOSE TO HOME

 

 

 

 **player 1:** :-)

 

 

 

 **player 1:** love you!

 

 

 

 **player 2:** love you too

 

 

 

 **clo:** keep that OUT of the chat

 

 

 

 **player 2:** why do you hate feelings

 

 

 

 **clo:** they’re embarrassing

 

 

 

 **brookie:** she doesn’t really believe that

 

 

 

 **clo:** brooke! don’t expose me

 

 

 

 **brookie:** okay okay

 

 

 

 **player 2:** why is christine like barely in the gc anymore

 

 

 

 **clo:** idk! i asked her yesterday and she said she’s been busy

 

 

 

 **player 2:** oh probably with the play or something

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 2 pm ]**

 

 **player 2** to **player 1**

 

 **player 2:** okay the group chat died! again so hey boyfriend!

 

 

 

 **player 1:** boyfriend is SO MUCH more fun than dude

 

 

 

 **player 1:** people that say dating ruins friendship are cowards

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i think i’m going to sell my hair dryer

 

 

 

 **player 1:** why

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i want to buy an entei card

 

 

 

 **player 2:** my hair dryer isn’t worth that much

 

 

 

 **player 1:** do you mean hentai

 

 

 

 **player 2:** NO entei is a pokemon

 

 

 

 **player 1:** ohhh okay i was shocked, i know you already watch hentai for free so

 

 

 

 **player 2:** die

 

 

 

 **player 1:** can’t do that, sorry!

 

 

 

 **player 1:** pokemon cards aren’t even that expensive i thought

 

 

 

 **player 2:** this is um

 

 

 

 **player 2:** a rare one

 

 

 

 **player 1:** $30?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** more

 

 

 

 **player 1:** $40??????

 

 

 

 **player 2:** you’re getting closer

 

 

 

 **player 1:** what the FUCK jeremy $100

 

 

 

 **player 2:** $200

 

 

 

 **player 1:** jeremiah

 

 

 

 **player 1:** n o

 

 

 

 **player 1:** you cannot sell your hair dryer to buy a $200 pokemon card

 

 

 

 **player 2:** you spent $200 on weed once

 

 

 

 **player 1:** I WAS LIKE 15

 

 

 

 **player 1:** AND THE GUY KNEW I WAS LIKE 15

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i think it’s a smart investment

 

 

 

 **player 1:** buy a watch or something

 

 

 

 **player 2:** what can i do with a watch?

 

 

 

 **player 1:** tell time

 

 

 

 **player 1:** what can you do with a hentai pokemon card

 

 

 

 **player 2:** entei! and i can battle with it

 

 

 

 **player 1:** jfldkljdksalfjklsa please do not

 

 

 

 **player 1:** you will regret it

 

 

 

 **player 1:** buy one that’s like $30 that’s still Too Much for a card but it’s smart at least

 

 

 

 **player 1:** plus you can still dry your hair with ease

 

 

 

 **player 2:** UGH fine

 

 

 

 **player 1:** :-)

 

 

 

 **player 2:** you need to be more supportive of me

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i’m supportive of your interests just not your spending habits

 

 

 

 **player 2:** you are my bf not my accountant

 

 

 

 **player 1:** is bf boyfriend or best friend

 

 

 

 **player 2:** both

 

 

 

 **player 1:** both friend

 

 

 

 **player 2:** both friend

 

 

 

 **player 1:** HA

 

 

 

 **player 1:** beat you to it

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i wish jake was here to say jinx

 

 

 

 **player 2:** he doesn’t even jinx right

 

 

 

 **player 1:** what?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** he doesn’t jinx right

 

 

 

 **player 2:** like, you are supposed to say the same exact thing

 

 

 

 **player 2:** and most of the time we just say something similar and then he jinxes

 

 

 

 **player 1:** hmmm true

 

 

 

 **player 2:** ALSO you’re supposed to not talk until somebody says your name once you’re jinxed which he does Not enforce

 

 

 

 **player 1:** another great point

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i can’t believe you’re a jinx expert?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** yes! i am indeed

 

 

 

 **player 2:** it’s on my resume

 

 

 

 **player 2:** it’s the Only thing on my resume

 

 

 

 **player 1:** hey, jeremy!

 

 

 

 **player 2:** hey, michael!

 

 

 

 **player 1:** let’s go on a date tonight! like a Real one

 

 

 

 **player 1:** dinner and a movie

 

 

 

 **player 2:** lfjdsjalfjsk

 

 

 

 **player 2:** OKAY

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i’ll pick you up at 6

 

 

 

 **player 2:** mood

 

 

 

 **player 1:** jeremy what

 

 

 

 **player 2:** IDK I’M FLUSTERED AND DON’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY

 

 

 

 **player 1:** BACK TO THE GROUP CHAT THEN

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 3 pm ]**

 

**Chaotic gays & their friend**

 

 **player 1:** jake

 

 

 

 **jakey d:**  Present!

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i’m not calling roll

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i have a question

 

 

 

 **player 1:** why don’t you follow the rules of jinx

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** What do you mean?

 

 

 

 **player 1:** you jinx us so much, but you never enforce the rule that we then cannot talk unless someone says our name

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** Ahhhh, good question, Michael

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** There are several ‘interpretations’ of Jinx, I myself subscribe to the notion of “Jinx, you owe me a soda”, I just omit the last bit

to save space

 

 

 

 **clo:** stop talking like that

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** Sorry, I’m just serious about jinx

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** Someday I’m going to cash in on all the soda you guys owe me and start my own small yet successful soft drink company

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** that’s so fucking HOT

 

 

 

 **player 2:** is it though?

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** a man with a plan? yes

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** ;-)

 

 

 

 **clo:** i’m going to projectile vomit

 

 

 

 **brookie:** why do you hate when they’re all lovey but you love when it’s me

 

 

 

 **clo:** brooke STOP exposing me

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** HA

 

 

 

 **clo:** but i have thought about that

 

 

 

 **clo:** and decided it’s because they’re boys

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i am not a boy

 

 

 

 **richie rich:**  yeah we are MEN

 

 

 

 **clo:** boys

 

 

 

 **brookie:** boys

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** JINX

 

 

 

 **player 2:** ANYWAYS back to another point i had that michael didn’t say

 

 

 

 **player 2:** JAKE

 

 

 

 **player 2:** your jinxes aren’t even right like half the time

 

 

 

 **player 2:** a true jinx is when they say the exact same thing

 

 

 

 **player 2:** sometimes you do it even when they’re different wordings

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** Good point but even if I only get half the soda I’ve claimed I’ll still have enough to be a mighty lord

 

 

 

 **player 1:** lawful evil

 

 

 

 **brookie:** GUYS I MISS CHRISTINE

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** ME TOO

 

 

 

 **brookie:** i’m going to Confront her brb

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 3 pm ]**

 

**brookie to christine!**

 

 **brookie:** CHRISTINE

 

 

 

 **brookie:** CANIGULA

 

 

 

 **brookie:** I KNOW YOU SEE THIS MESSAGE

 

 

 

 **christine!:** Yes, brooke?

 

 

 

 **brookie:** ARE YOU MADE AT US

 

 

 

 **christine!:** WHAT

 

 

 

 **christine!:** NO

 

 

 

 **brookie:** then why have you been ignoring us since the halloween party :-(

 

 

 

 **christine!:** I’ve just been busy with the school play and school and drama club you know?

 

 

 

 **brookie:** you are LYING

 

 

 

 **brookie:** what’s Up tell me what’s going on we are best friends

 

 

 

 **christine!:** That’s true

 

 

 

 **christine!:** Well

 

 

 

 **christine!:** Me and Jenna Rolan are maybe dating? Or ‘talking’ or whatever the kids call it nowadays

 

 

 

 **christine!:** I’ve been with her like 24/7

 

 

 

 **brookie:** WHAT

 

 

 

 **brookie:** THE

 

 

 

 **brookie:** FUCK

 

 

 

 **christine!:** Plot twist! Am I right?

 

 

 

 **brookie:** YOU HAVE TO TELL THE GANG

 

 

 

 **brookie:** PLEASE

 

 

 

 **brookie:** they all think you’re mad at them

 

 

 

 **christine!:** FINE

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ this is happening at the same time as brooke and christine’s convo ]**

 

 **player 1** to **player 2**

 

 **player 1:** hey

 

 

 

 **player 1:** do you have any plans tonight?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** yes ?

 

 

 

 **player 2:** michael we are going on a date

 

 

 

 **player 1:** :-)

 

 

**player 1:** i know

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i just wanted to hear you say it

 

 

 

 **player 2:** that’s gay

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 4 pm ]**

 

**Chaotic Gays & their friend**

 

 **christie!:** GUYS I’M NOT MAD AT YOU

 

 

 

 **christine!:** It turns out I didn’t hate Jenna I was just jealous of all the guys she talked to because I liked her and now we are talking or whatever the pre dating stage is called where flirt and hang out all the time and have actually also kissed so yeah I’ve been with her these past few days Okay stop being so dramatic

 

 

 **christine!** named the chat **Chaotic Gays**

 

 

 **clo:** FUCK

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

 

 

 **player 2:** so i have been fake hating jenna all this time

 

 

 

 **player 2:** and now i have nothing to show for it

 

 

 

 **clo:** i actually always thought she was pretty cool

 

 

 

 **christine!:** You’re a good friend for sticking with me through the hate

 

 

 

 **clo:** i am, aren’t i?

 

 

 

 **christine!:** ANYWAYS BYE GUYS I’LL CATCH UP WITH YOU GUYS LATER LOVE YOU ALL

 

 

 

 **christine!:** BY THE WAY MICHAEL AND JEREMY YOU GUYS ARE CUTE

 

 

 

 **player 1:** thank you, christine!

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** Rude me and jake don’t get a cute

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** Rich, we are adorable!

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** we are!

 

 

 

 **player 2:** you are Not

 

 

 

 **brookie:** nmx,vnmnmvnlsdnl

 

 

 

 **brookie:** i always thought once jeremy and michael finally sealed the deal jer would lose some of his cynicalness

 

 

 

 **brookie:** it did not work

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** Me too, I thought he would be more soft

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i’m not soft

 

 

 

 **player 1:** guys, you’re all wrong

 

 

 

 **player 1:** he’s Always been soft

 

 

 

 **brookie:** do you not know which jeremy we’re talking about

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** you are Wrong michael

 

 

 

 **player 1:** I’M SERIOUS

 

 

 

 **player 1:** he’s like Undercover soft

 

 

 

 **player 2:** wrong

 

 

 

 **player 1:** he has this calendar in his room

 

 

 

 **player 1:** THAT HE’S HAD SINCE JANUARY OKAY IT’S NOT RECENT

 

 

 

 **player 1:** there are only 2 dates marked in the entire thing

 

 

 

 **player 1:** father’s day and my birthday

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** father’s day and Daddy’s day

 

 

 

 **brookie:** HHAHAHAHANC,MXN.ZV,M.CXNZ,VNSL

 

 

 **player 2** left the group

 

 

 **richie rich** added **pl** **ayer 2**  to the group

 

 

 **player 2:** rich you are the worst and we are not friends

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** we are best friends

 

 

 

 **player 2:** not anymore

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** i won’t make a furry joke about you for a week

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i ADORE my best friend rich

 

 

 

 **player 1:** watch it, pal

 

 

 

 **player 1:**  i’m the best friend

 

 

 

 **player 2:** :-)

 

 

 

 **christine!:** Okay Jenna is gone Hi gang I’m back

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** HEY

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** when I named this chat Chaotic Gays the first time i was Given Shit because “only 2 of us are gay boo hoo”

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** look at us now

 

 

 

 **player 2:** even our token straight friend is gay

 

 

 

 **christine!:** I think I’m actually bi maybe but sure!

 

 

 

 **clo:** this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** having an amazing group of friends? ;-)

 

 

 

 **clo:** having a girlfriend and also a gay girl best friend but sure

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** WELL i appreciate us

 

 

 

 **clo:** i appreciate you guys as much as a true cult leader can appreciate her followers

 

 

 

 **jakey d:** Drop the act, we know you love us! We know you are soft

 

 

 

 **clo:** no

 

 

 

 **brookie:** :-) clo loves all of you!

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i love all of you guys too!

 

 

 

 **player 2:** i love having friends

 

 

 

 **player 2:** and you guys are like the best so

 

 

 

 **player 2:** 2 balloons with 1 dart

 

 

 

 **player 1:** 2 birds with one stone

 

 

 

 **brookie:** that’s animal cruelty, michael

 

 

 

 **player 1:** sorry

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** this chat is getting too serious jake and i are going to have to send our nudes or something

 

 

 

 **clo:** if you do that i will slaughter you both

 

 

 

 **brookie:** she’s not kidding

 

 

 

 **brookie:** you will wish chloe would slaughter u after what i will do

 

 

 

 **brookie:** i don’t want to see your dicks

 

 

 

 **richie rich:** I WAS KIDDING BUT I AM SCARED NOW

 

 

 

 **clo:** good

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[ 5 pm ]**

 

 **player 2** to **player 1**

 

 **player 2:** i know they’re being Annoying right now and also always but I LOVE OUR FRIENDS

 

 

 

 **player 1:** ME TOO

 

 

 

 **player 2:** we won’t tell them that rn tho

 

 

 

 **player 2:** anyways not why i texted you

 

 

 

 **player 2:** do you want your hoodie back bc if so i’ll wash it

 

 

 

 **player 1:** noooo it’s fine

 

 

 

 **player 2:** you were complaining earlier though

 

 

 **player 2:** i don’t want you to be cold

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i just love to be a Dick

 

 

 

 **player 1:** keep it

 

 

 

 **player 1:** for now, i do want it back eventually but

 

 

 

 **player 1:** keep it for now

 

 

 

 **player 2:** it is COLD outside it is NOVEMBER

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i have other long sleeves i am fine

 

 

 

 **player 1:** you look good in it

 

 

 

 **player 2:** JFLD;AJFLKDSJAL AHHHH

 

 

 

 **player 2:** thank you

 

 

 

 **player 1:** you’re welcome

 

 

 

 **player 1:** i’m leaving now btw i’ll be there in like 2 minutes

 

 

 

 **player 2:** okay! drive careful i lov u!

 

 

 **player 1:** love you too!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!!!!!!! i love these kids! and lov u kids for reading it! thank you for reading until the VERY END you really are a real one. btw if you want More Of Me u can follow my tumblr @ciaoclub, & feel free to message me on there if u want! idk when/if i'll write something else on here.
> 
> also ik this ending wasn't rly BIG AND HUGE but i think it's sweet and is exactly how i wanted it to end so yeah. PLEASE LEAVE A FINAL COMMENT IF U WANT! lov u all


	13. I WILL DELETE THIS CHAPTER LATER

HI GUYS I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME.

i am only here because i have something to say. i do not know if these lines have always been in the show or not but now they're in 'the squip enters' in the obc album and i have something to say about it.

 

what i'm talking about:

[JEREMY, spoken]  
You look like Keanu Reeves  
  
[SQUIP, spoken]  
My default mode. But I can see you may prefer to take instructions from Batman, Beyonce, **a sexy anime cat girl with a tail-**

 

i want to say i never knew this line existed if it was in the show before broadway and that is a testament to JUST HOW MUCH jeremy heere is a furry. if it's a new line then my point still stands. also it makes everything i wrote here 100% canon bc that's how science works. that's all i wanted to say. continue on with your day. i'll probably delete this 'chapter' later if i remember. love you all, bye!

 

also, once again, my tumblr is http://ciaoclub.tumblr.com soooooo if u want to follow me on there go 4 it


End file.
